


Притяжение прилива

by Viviena



Series: Тайны Бикон Хиллз [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Slow Build, Trauma, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viviena/pseuds/Viviena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз оказывается у дверей больницы утром после ночи полной луны, окровавленный и с глубоким порезом на левом боку. У него сильная потеря крови, он с трудом находится в сознании и отказывается рассказывать, что произошло. Ни назначенному больницей психологу, ни отцу. Ни даже своей стае.<br/>Круг подозреваемых крайне узок. Только семь человек было в лесу со Стайлзом той ночью: Дерек, Скотт, Бойд, Эрика, Айзек, Джексон и Эллисон. И у всех них собственный взгляд на произошедшие события.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Стайлз 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pull of the Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/505897) by [miss_aphelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_aphelion/pseuds/miss_aphelion). 



> Мой первый перевод =) Бетинг в процессе, как только будет закончен, я перезалью фик.

\- Притворись, что я зеркало, - говорит она, смотря широко открытыми честными глазами. 

\- Это что, как в йоге? – спрашивает Стайлз, - Мне нужно быть деревом? Потому что мне не очень удается находиться в состоянии покоя. Не хотелось бы разочаровать вас на нашем первом свидании. 

\- Мы сейчас не обо мне, - говорит она, - Я не имею значения.

\- Я не уверен, что это здравая точка зрения, - замечает Стайлз, - особенно, для психолога.

\- Стайлз, - говорит она мягко и он задумывается над тем, как часто она тренировала этот тон, это идеальное сочетание давления и натяжения, - Я знаю, что ты не хочешь разговаривать со мной. Так что просто говори. Если ты не даешь мне помочь, я могу хотя бы выслушать.

\- Конечно, - отвечает Стайлз, отводя взгляд, - У меня никогда не было проблем с разговорами. Это одна вещь, в которой я хорош. 

\- Может, слишком хорош? – предполагает она, - Это определённо талант. Ты отвлекаешь всех настолько, что они даже не замечают, что на самом деле, ты не рассказываешь ничего. Я права? 

\- Ну, да, - говорит Стайлз, - Это еще один мой талант. Быть не замеченным. 

\- По-моему ты хитришь, - сухо замечает она, - Нам пришлось приставить охрану к двери, только чтоб не позволить твоим друзьям прокрасться сюда в недозволенные часы.

У Стайлза вырывается лающий смешок и она хмурится на это. Она не понимает юмора ситуации – охранник за дверью довольно бессмысленная затея, когда твои друзья могут легко забраться на третий этаж по отвесной стене, а защёлка на единственном окне так удачно сломана. Ни одну ночь в этой палате, Стайлз не провел в одиночестве. 

\- Стайлз, ты обещал отцу, что поговоришь со мной, - говорит она, предполагая, что это зацепит его. Эта ошибка настолько свойственна новичкам, что он на мгновение задумывается, не первый ли он у нее пациент. 

Стайлз суживает глаза, глядя на нее, вцепившись одной рукой в поручень кровати. Никому не позволено использовать его отца, с хорошими намерениями или нет. Он за гранью фола. 

\- Это наименьшая ложь, из тех, которые я ему говорил, - срывается Стайлз, - Он не имеет к этому отношения. У нас с отцом все отлично. 

\- Ты ему лжешь, но у вас все отлично? – спрашивает она. – Как он может помочь тебе, если не знает в чем дело? 

\- Может это я должен ему помочь. Может это я должен защитить его, - говорит Стайлз и жалеет об этом в ту же секунду – не потому что это не правда, а именно потому, что так и есть. Стайлз боялся этого с тех пор, как попал в отделение интенсивной терапии. Он никогда не был хорош в самоцензуре и тонкие побеги морфия, все еще опутывающие его сознание, совсем не помогали. 

\- Это не твоя работа, - прямо говорит она ему, наклоняясь вперед, чтоб обхватить поручень кровати своей ладонью, рядом с его. Она тот редкий тип красавиц, которые приглушают свою красоту, вместо того, чтоб выставлять ее напоказ – мягкие бежевые тени, без карандаша, каштановые волосы собраны в небрежный хвост. Она слишком молода, чтоб использовать материнский образ, но потенциал присутствует и она его использует. 

Он вспоминает свою маму, смеющуюся из-за того, как они умудрялись оказаться покрытыми мукой. Все что она пекла, имело неправильную форму, но это не имело значения. Стайлз никогда не пробовал ничего вкуснее того, что она готовила. На их холодильнике была фотография с трех-этажным тортом, клонившимся на сторону, который она приготовила на его восьмой День Рождения и потом пыталась всех убедить, что он был вдохновлен Пизанской Башней. Фотография исчезла в тот день, когда она умерла. С тех пор Стайлз ее не видел. 

\- Вы умеете хранить секреты? – спрашивает Стайлз внезапно, разворачиваясь к ней лицом. 

\- Конечно, - отвечает она.

\- Правда? – спрашивает Стайлз, - Потому что, большинство людей – нет. Они думают, что могут, но это не так. 

\- Все, что происходит между нами – конфиденциально, - отвечает она, - Ты умен и я знаю, что ты это знаешь. 

\- Я достаточно умен, что бы знать, что если я хотя бы намекну на фантазии о нанесении вреда себе или другим, у вас будет полное право меня насильно госпитализировать и поставить под наблюдение. Я так же знаю, что поскольку я несовершеннолетний, у вас есть определенное право, рассказать моему отцу то, что вы считаете он должен знать, ради моего блага. 

На мгновение она замирает, зная, что он застал ее врасплох. Потом устраивается снова в своем кресле и внимательно наблюдает за ним. 

\- Ты думал о том, чтоб нанести себе вред? 

\- Речь не об этом. Вы достаточно умны, что бы понять, что я не об этом, - отвечает ей Стайлз ее же словами, - Дело в том, что есть только один способ сохранить секрет и это не рассказывать о нем. Никому. 

\- Даже твоим друзьям? – спрашивает она, - Они заботятся о тебе. 

\- Вы думаете я о них не забочусь? Потому что это не так. 

\- Я думаю, что ты им не доверяешь, - отвечает она, - а это не одно и то же. 

\- Вы абсолютно правы, - говорит Стайлз. Он бросает взгляд за окно и судорожно вдыхает воздух, будто захлебывается, потому что это еще одно такое утро, когда ты еще можешь видеть половину луны, – Это действительно не одно и то же.


	2. Скотт

Мелисса звонит ему, потому что она была там, когда Стайлз оказывается на пороге. Он просто вошел в больницу через центральный вход, говорит она, упавшим голосом. Он был покрыт кровью, медсестра у которой меньше такта и дрожащий голос, добавляет, что он оставлял за собой кровавы следы, как в каком-то фильме ужасов. 

Позже они узнают, что Стайлз самостоятельно привез себя сюда. Его джип найден припаркованным в лесу за больницей, водительское кресло залито кровью, габаритные огни все еще горят. Дверь со стороны водительского кресла просто отсутствует. 

Стайлз всегда попадал в неприятности, но шериф еще никогда не испытывал такого ужаса, как той ночью. Через стеклянную стену он, с Мелиссой которая держит его за руку, несколько часов смотрит, как врачи спасают его сына. Больше всего вреда было от потери крови, говорят ему позже, когда состояние стабилизировалось, ничего жизненно важного не задето.

Ничего жизненно важного, думает он, оседая на один из шатких пластиковых стульев. Все в его сыне жизненно важное. 

Друзья Стайлза появляются все вместе, они выглядят взволнованными, виноватыми и тяжело дышащими. Некоторых шериф узнает: Скотт, Эллисон и Джексон, так же как Айзек Лейхи и Дерек Хейл? Об остальных, он даже не знал, что Стайлз с ними общается. Но об этом он может подумать позже. 

Ему наконец разрешают увидеть Стайлза в четыре утра. Он накачан лекарствами, слабый, но живой и шериф цепляется за него так, будто никогда больше не выпустит. Стайлз протягивает руку, прикасаясь к его щеке и говорит, что все будет в порядке, что он в порядке. Это шериф должен говорить эти слова, но он знает, что уже давно их роли нездорово перепутались – Стайлз заботился о нем с тех пор, как он потерял жену. 

Все не так, как должно быть.

У шерифа есть фотографии каждой раны, детальные записи врачей обо всех повреждениях. Рана на боку, говорят они ему, выглядит как нанесенная животным. Кровоподтеки на его бедрах, тем не менее, выглядят делом рук человеческих. 

Сначала он ничего даже не спрашивает у Стайлза, он просто так рад, что тот жив. Он начинает аккуратные расспросы, но Стайлз утверждает, что ничего не помнит и шериф не может заставить себя надавить на него. Возможно он не в состоянии допрашивать собственного сына, но у него хватает других, которых он может спросить, чтоб выяснить правду. 

Он начинает со Скотта, потому что знает, что он слабое звено. Он любит этого парня, знает его с пяти лет и тот никогда не был причиной неприятностей. Это всегда был Стайлз, он тащил Скотта за собой, во всяком случае, так это происходило годами. Шериф не может избавиться от чувства, что что-то изменилось. 

Даже сейчас, когда он вспоминает Скотта, перед мысленным взглядом появляется маленький худенький мальчик. Они встретились, когда шерифа впервые вызвали к директору. Скотт и Стайлз сидели там вместе, исцарапанные, с заговорщицким видом, оба такие крошечные, что их ноги даже не доставали до пола. 

Скотта дразнили из-за ингалятора, так что Стайлз вступился за него перед тремя старшими хулиганами. Его уверили, что драка продолжалась не долго. Стайлз и Скотт проиграли почти сразу, но с тех пор они стали неразлучны. 

\- Скотт, - говорит шериф, наклоняясь вперед и волнение в его голосе не наиграно – он знает Скотта, но он так же знает что оба: Скотт и его сын, лгут ему уже довольно длительное время, - Ты понимаешь, что мой сын почти умер? 

Скотт вздрагивает и упирается взглядом в столешницу. Это признак вины и хотя шериф не думает, что Скотт нанес бы Стайлзу вред, он уверен, что тот знает, кто мог бы. 

\- Мистер Стилински… - начинает Скотт. 

\- Мне нужно знать, что случилось той ночью, Скотт, - срывается шериф. Он много раз называл Стайлза ужасным лжецом, но правда в том, что его сын был настоящим мастером в этом – по своему. Он всегда знает, когда его сын лжет, но Стайлз всегда дает ему ровно столько правды, чтоб удержать его от попыток узнать все. 

Но Скотт не умеет лгать, даже что бы спасти себя. 

\- Я должен быть уверен, что ничего подобного больше не случится, ты понимаешь это? – спрашивает он, - Ни со Стайлзом. Ни с кем другим. Я должен знать, во что вы мальчики втянули себя. 

\- Это была просто вечеринка, - настаивает Скотт, поднимая взгляд, - Мы праздновали… День Рождения Джексона. 

\- У Джексона День Рождения в марте, - говорит шериф. Он просмотрел все данные на Джексона, когда выписывал ограничительный ордер собственному сыну. Он не имеет понятия, что они делали там вместе, но Джексон отозвал ордер в прошлом месяце. 

Скотт выглядит испуганно. 

\- Запоздало, - быстро добавляет он. 

\- Сейчас сентябрь. 

\- Это был занятой год, - находится Скотт, - Мистер Стилински, вы должны знать, если бы я знал кто… Если бы я только знал кто ранил Стайлза, я бы вам сказал. Я сделаю все, что бы виновника поймали. 

\- Хотел бы я этому верить, - задумчиво говорит шериф, - Но ты изменился Скотт. Я почти не вижу тебя в последнее время. Я начал сомневаться, что вы с моим сыном все еще друзья. 

\- Как вы могли…? – дергается Скотт обиженно, пока его глаза не вспыхивают злостью, - Стайлз мой лучший друг и кто бы это не сделал, он поплатится за это, можете быть уверены.

Шериф наблюдает за ним некоторое время, но Скотт не такой хороший актер, что бы все это было ложью. 

\- Ты правда не знаешь, - резюмирует он, устало пропуская пальцы сквозь свои волосы. Он знает, что его лучшим шансом разговорить подростков был Скотт. 

\- Я правда не знаю, - говорит Скотт, - Мы просто были вместе, проводили время, а потом поняли что Стайлза нет и… 

\- И? – нажимает шериф. 

\- И Дерек пошел его искать, - неуверенно заканчивает Скотт. 

\- Дерек, - повторяет он, - Дерек Хейл. Человек, которого вы со Стайлзом обвинили в убийстве. 

\- Он был невиновен, - напоминает ему Скотт.

\- Что двадцатичетырехлетний мужчина делал в лесу с кучкой школьников? – не отступается шериф, - И в каких он отношениях с моим сыном? 

\- Он просто… он просто присматривал за нами. 

\- Что было после этого? После того, как Дерек пошел его искать.

\- Мы все разделились, чтоб найти Стайлза, - продолжает Скотт, - Я пошел с Эллисон. Эрика с Бойдом, Джексон с Айзеком тоже отделились. Тогда мы и… - Скотт замолкает, со странным задушенным вздохом. Такой звук он издавал, когда у него начинался астматический приступ и шериф хмурится, потому что он думал, что парень вырос из них. 

\- Скотт, - спрашивает он напряженно, - Тогда вы и что? 

\- Тогда мы и услышали крик Стайлза, - шепчет он. 

Шериф чувствует как его сердце пропускает удар и крепко хватается за стол. Он знает, что следовало бы поручить это кому-то другому, он слишком лично вовлечен, но они не знают этих ребят так, как он. 

Они не знают его сына. 

\- Мы продолжали искать, я клянусь! - сбивчиво говорит Скотт, почти плача, - Но мы нигде не могли найти его, а потом позвонила моя мама и сказала, что он в больнице и мы сразу направились туда. 

Шериф отклоняется назад, на своем стуле, внимательно наблюдая за Скоттом. 

\- И ты больше ничего не хочешь мне сказать? – уточняет он. 

Скотт трясет головой и теребит рукава своего свитера.

\- С ним все будет в порядке, правда? – спрашивает Скотт и звучит как раньше, когда он был нервным маленьким мальчиком, которого он впервые встретил, который давал Стайлзу разговаривать за него, потому что слишком боялся спросить о чем-то сам. 

\- Я об этом позабочусь, - твердо отвечает шериф. Он не успокоится, пока это не будет так.


	3. Стайлз 2

\- Почему бы тебе не рассказать мне про Дерека Хейла? – предлагает она.

\- Дерека кого? – переспрашивает Стайлз опираясь на приподнятое изголовье кровати, внимательно наблюдая за ней.

\- Я не смогу помочь тебе, если ты не будешь честен со мной. Я уже говорила с твоим отцом. Он рассказал мне все. 

Стайлз пытается сдержать гримасу. Он не знает, что его отец думает что знает, об их отношениях с Дереком Хейлом – эта тема у них не поднималась со времен последнего ареста Дерека. 

\- Я не уверен, что знаю о чем вы говорите. 

\- Это маленький город, - пожимает плечами она, - Тебя видели на его земле, садящимся в его машину. Видели, как ты возишь его в своей. Он существенно старше и имеет пресловутую дурную славу, люди обращают на это внимание. 

\- Пресловутую? Серьезно? Вы так это назовете? Разве вы не должны пытаться разговаривать со мной на одном уровне или типа того? Как на счет – он немного стремный? 

\- Я видела результаты твоих экзаменов, думаю ты сможешь меня понять. 

\- И насколько глубокое исследование меня вы проводили? – спрашивает Стайлз, - Это нормально? На меня что, где-то заведена папка, с тайно снятыми фотографиями и списком моих гастрономических предпочтений? 

\- Мне кажется, мы отклонились от темы, - говорит она, - Мы говорили о Дереке Хейле. 

\- Вообще-то вы говорили, - замечает Стайлз, - А я думал, может вы один из помощников моего отца, замаскированный под психолога. Я ощущаю себя на допросе. 

Она наклоняется вперед, внимательно глядя ему в глаза. 

\- Мне жаль, если ты так ощущаешь себя, - проникновенно говорит она, - Возможно, в каком-то смысле ты прав. Это моя работа – помочь тебе. И слишком часто бывает, что мы сами себе наибольшие враги. 

\- Я могу вас заверить, что у меня хватает врагов похуже, чем я сам, - отвечает Стайлз.

\- И Дерек один из них?

\- Нет, - рявкает Стайлз, - Это сделал не он, если это то, на что вы намекаете. 

\- Если ты не помнишь что случилось, как ты можешь быть так уверен? – спрашивает она.

\- Доктора сказали мне, что это было животное. Так что - судите сами. Дерек по всей видимости человек.

Она все еще наклонена, ее глаза едва ли даже моргают, удерживая его взгляд. 

\- У тебя так же было много кровоподтеков. На бедрах, на запястье. Доктора сказали мне, что это может быть результатом сексуального насилия. 

\- Получается я был довольно занят тогда: насиловали, избивали, нападение животного и все в одну ночь, - говорит Стайлз с напускным безразличием, - Не удивительно, что мозг блокировал такие воспоминания. 

\- Это серьезно, Стайлз. 

\- Я в курсе, спасибо. Дерек мне не навредит. 

\- Ты в отношениях с ним? – спрашивает она, так же спокойно, как когда просто просила рассказать о нем.

\- Что вы подразумеваете под отношениями? 

\- Я спрашиваю, есть ли у вас романтические отношения, - объясняет она.

\- Романтика и Дерек Хейл, - насмешливо тянет Стайлз, - А вы неплохо разбираетесь в характерах да, я прямо вижу, почему вы выбрали именно эту профессию. 

\- Ладно, опустим эвфемизмы. Ты с ним спишь? 

\- Нет. Какое отношение это имеет к делу вообще?

\- Большинство сексуальных преступлений совершаются кем-то близким к жертве, - говорит она, - Если это он обидел тебя, нам нужно знать. Мы только хотим, чтобы ты был в безопасности. 

\- Почему вы вдруг перешли на королевское «мы»? 

\- Твой отец, Стайлз, - терпеливо отвечает она, - Твои друзья. Они хотят чтобы ты был в безопасности.

\- Мои друзья знают, что Дерек бы никогда этого не сделал. Так что я серьезно сомневаюсь, что они оценили бы такое присоединение к вашим обвинениям. 

\- Ты защищаешь его. Но ты должен знать, что не можешь защитить всех. Иногда ты должен беспокоиться о себе. 

\- Дерек этого не делал, - настаивает Стайлз, - Вы действительно думаете, что он показался бы тут той ночью, если бы это был он? 

\- Я заметила, что больше он не приходил.

Стайлз прикусывает язык, чтоб сдержать возражение. Это не поможет, если он позволит ей знать, что она ошибается. 

\- Если он не виновен, - продолжает она, - тогда может объяснишь мне, что он делал там в лесу?

\- Мы друзья, - как заведенный повторяет Стайлз, - у нас есть секретное рукопожатие и все такое. Но я не кричу об этом с каждой крыши, потому что вы сами сказали - он имеет пресловутую дурную славу, а это маленький город. 

\- Так он что, просто проводит время с тобой и другими подростками? – спрашивает она, - И вас это устраивает? 

\- Возраст – просто цифра. 

Она поджимает губы. 

\- Не знаю что я сделала, чтобы ты стал так враждебен, Стайз. Я бы хотела извиниться, если обидела тебя, я хочу что бы ты понимал – я здесь ради тебя. 

\- Вы здесь, потому что это политика больницы, относительно пациентов с амнезией. Потому что мой отец думает что я вру, когда говорю, что не помню, - отвечает он спокойно, - Он выбрал вас на роль плохого полицейского, поздравляю. Но я не могу сказать, что случилось со мной, так что все это просто трата времени.

\- Прошло три дня. Ты так и не сказал ни слова о том, что произошло и если ты правда не помнишь, то ты очевидно даже не пытаешься вернуть себе воспоминания. Разве можно обвинять твоего отца в том, что он беспокоится? 

\- Нет, - соглашается Стайлз, - Я не могу обвинять его. Но я могу обвинять вас. Как вы там называете это? Ах да. Перенос. Наверное я типичный случай из учебника. 

\- Ты на самом деле проверяешь границы чужого терпения, как описывается прямо в первой главе. Но ты можешь делать это сколько угодно – я никуда не уйду. 

Стайлз смеется, проводя рукой по своим закрытым глазам, игнорируя трубку капельницы которая тянется за ней. 

\- Слушайте, мне жаль. Я устал и у меня все болит, я просто хочу домой. 

\- Ты сможешь отправиться домой, когда я увижу, что ты справляешься – отвечает она, - И прямо сейчас – это не так. 

\- Не все справляются одинаково. 

\- Но первый шаг всегда один – смириться с тем, что случилось. Мне кажется ты это не принял. 

\- Нет, еще нет, - соглашается он, - Но я смогу. Можете рассчитывать на это.


	4. Лидия

Лидия ждет его в комнате для допросов, когда он возвращается, передав Скотта Мелиссе. Мелисса смотрит на него странно все это время, слегка преоткрыв рот, будто хочет ему что-то сказать, но Скотт вытягивает ее наружу прежде, чем это происходит. 

Шериф знает о Лидии Мартин возможно больше, чем ему хотелось бы. Он знает, что она клубничная блондинка, гений в шкафу и хороша буквально во всем, что она пробует. Он знает, что она любит лилии и сирень, но предпочитает держаться подальше от цветов, последние пару месяцев. 

Он знает, что его сын любил ее с тех пор, как ему исполнилось шесть. 

Она на него даже не взглядывает, занятая разглядыванием себя в крошечном карманном зеркальце, причмокивая темно-крастными губами. 

\- Мисс Мартин, - говорит шериф, присаживаясь напротив нее, - спасибо, что пришли. 

\- Ммм… - мычит она, все еще не глядя на него, - Я все еще не понимаю, почему я вообще здесь. Меня даже не было на их маленькой вечеринке. 

Шериф пытается улыбнуться ободряюще, но его усилия потрачены впустую – она все еще не смотрит на него. Он не говорит ей, что ее отсутствие там не делает ее меньшей подозреваемой, раз уж у нее нет алиби и никто не может подтвердить, что она была дома, как заявляет. 

\- А почему ты не была в их компании? – спрашивает, он, - Ты обычно там, разве нет? 

\- У Джексона и меня то, что можно назвать отношениями вместе-врозь, - говорит она с усилием, - Сейчас, как раз врозь. 

\- Но они тоже твои друзья. 

\- Вероятно я потеряла их при разводе, - обрывает она, захлопывая зеркальце со щелчком, - Разве вы не должны сейчас искать, то что ответственно за это? 

\- То? – переспрашивает шериф. 

\- Это было животное, разве нет? – спрашивает Лидия, - Кажется в нашем скучном маленьком городке в последнее время много странных инцидентов с животными. 

\- Официально не подтверждено, что это было нападение животного, - говорит он. 

\- Ага, - хмыкает Лидия, - То есть по вашему это не так?

\- Я просто задаю вопросы, - говорит он, - Ты и мой сын в последнее время сблизились. 

Лидия откидывает назад свои волосы безразлично, но шериф замечает как слегка ослабла ее защита. 

\- Он меня боготворит, - говорит она откровенно, - он обязан был в конце концов меня достать. Я не могу назвать нас друзьями. 

\- Он провел трое суток ночуя в больнице, когда на тебя напали, - говорит он, - Ты навестила его хотя бы раз? 

Лидия скрещивает руки на груди. 

\- Вам не кажется, что это не корректно? – спрашивает она, - Если у вас нет больше вопросов по теме, то думаю мне придется уйти. 

\- Ты права, - признает он, откидывая на спинку стула, - Прости, я не должен был спрашивать об этом. 

Лидия тоже слегка расслабляется на своем месте. Ее поза становится менее вызывающей и более защитной.

\- И я приходила его проведать, - тихо замечает она, - Я принесла ему воздушный шар. 

\- Мисс Мартин, - вздыхает он, - Я знаю, что это не легко ни для кого из нас, но если вы знаете что-то о том, почему они на самом деле были в лесу той ночью…

\- Я не знаю, потому что никто мне не сказал, - говорит Лидия и ее глаза сужаются, - даже Стайлз. 

Шериф мысленно отмечает, что это странно, как она выделила словами Стайлза, раз уж они даже не были друзьями. Он скорее ожидал от нее внимания к тому что Джексон сказал или не сказал ей. 

\- А Стайлз обычно рассказывает тебе обо всем что происходит? 

\- Стайлз единственный, кто относится ко мне не как к стеклянной статуэтке, после нападения, - заявляет она, - Но это не значит, что он не защищает меня, так же как пытается защитить вас. И всех остальных. 

\- Защитить от чего? – спрашивает он, пытаясь не звучать так отчаянно, как он себя чувствует. 

\- Вы помните нападение в школе? Я имею ввиду первое, до танцев. В ту ночь когда, ой, на кого мы там решили это взвалить в конце концов? Кейт Арджент? – невинно говорит Лидия, - Не важно. Так вот, мы были там. В ловушке, в ужасе, на нас охотились. И Стайлз отказался звонить вам, даже когда Джексон пытался его заставить. 

Шериф застывает.

\- Что? – беспомощно выдыхает он. 

\- Я знаю, - кивает она, - Я тоже думала, что он псих, но теперь начинаю понемногу понимать. 

\- Так может объяснишь мне?

\- Если бы он позвонил вам и в результате вы пострадали, это была бы его вина, - просто говорит она, - Это он бы вас втянул. Понимаете? Не важно, что это ваша работа, потому что для него вы не шериф. 

\- Тогда почему ты просто не расскажешь мне все? 

\- Я уже сказала так много, как могла, - отвечает она, поднимаясь и вешая на плечо сумочку, явно собираясь уйти. 

\- Мисс Мартин, - рявкает он, когда она поворачивается к выходу.

Она останавливается, хотя все еще не оборачиваясь назад. 

\- Вы задаете неправильные вопросы, - говорит она, - Так что мои ответы не принесут вам никакой пользы. 

\- Так скажи мне, о чем я должен спрашивать? – устало просит он, - Потому что я не понимаю что происходит и ты первый человек, который вообще говорит со мной об этом. 

Лидия разворачивается и смотрит на шерифа с интересом. 

\- Стайлз очень верный, это у него от вас? – спрашивает она, делая шаг ближе и склоняясь над столом, будто вся сила и авторитет сейчас переместились в ее руки. – Если он не говорит вам о чем-то, вероятно на это есть важные причины. 

\- Так что я должен просто бросить все? Ты это имеешь в виду? 

\- Я имею в виду, что вы спрашиваете не тех людей. Скотт повторит что угодно, что скажет Стайлз и остальные так же. А я не могу… Я сделаю все, что Стайлзу нужно, потому что это именно то, что он сделал бы для меня. Может вам стоит поговорить с Джексоном. 

\- Ты думаешь это сделал Джексон? – ошарашено спрашивает шериф, размышляя насколько болезненным мог быть их последний разрыв.   
Лидия смеется.

\- Джексон – единственный человек, которого вы точно можете исключить из списка, потому что очевидно, что Стайлз защищает того, кто сделал это с ним. Если бы это был Джексон, он первым делом вам бы об этом сказал. 

Это почти логично, но шериф все равно внимательно следит за ней, ожидая ловушку. 

\- Я думал ты веришь в то, что это сделало животное? 

Лидия одаривает его бритвенно-острой ухмылкой.

\- Люди тоже животные, шериф, - говорит она и выплывает из комнаты.


	5. Стайлз 3

\- Почему бы нам не поговорить о чем-то попроще? – спрашивает она, подпирая голову рукой. 

Она ничего не записывает, как это обычно делают психоаналитики в кино. Он размышляет, проходила ли она специальные тренинги для этого или у нее просто эйдетическая память или что-то вроде того. Только вот то, насколько она сфокусирована на нем, на самом деле гораздо больше нервирует, чем следить за чирканьем карандаша. Возможно психоаналитики в кино знают, что они делают. 

\- Стайлз? – окликает она его, - Как на счет твоего отца?

\- Мы уже говорили о моем отце, - напоминает Стайлз. 

\- Мы говорили о том, что он хочет от тебя, - поправляет она его, - Теперь я хочу знать, чего ты хочешь от него. Может объяснишь мне, почему ты думаешь, что должен защищать его? 

\- Может потому что это мой отец и я люблю его? – бормочет Стайлз, - Что это был вообще за вопрос такой? 

\- Это все немного глубже, не так ли? – спокойно продолжает она, - Пока они сражались за твою жизнь, ты, знаешь ли, продолжал звать его. 

Стайлз издает нервный смешок, его лежащие поверх простыней руки слегка дрожат. 

\- Мне кажется, в такой ситуации, это довольно нормально, хотеть видеть своего папу, - говорит он, - Вы правда собираетесь анализировать каждое слово, которое я произнес, будучи не в себе, накачанный морфином и пребывая в шоковом состоянии? Потому что я хотел бы покинуть это помещение до конца этого года. 

\- Большинство детей, которые пострадали, зовут своих родителей, потому что боятся за себя, - говорит она дальше, полностью игнорируя его комментарий. – Но ты продолжал повторять, что должен его защитить. От чего, Стайлз? 

\- Я был в шоке, - медленно артикулирует Стайлз, - Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чем там говорил. 

\- Я думаю, что имеешь, - замечает она, - И я думаю, что ты все еще пытаешься его защитить. Защитить твоих друзей. Ты покрываешь кого-то. 

\- Разве там не должо быть какого-то общего правила, что вы не должны проецировать на меня свои частные мнения? – уточняет он, - Если бы это был суд, я бы уже кричал «протестую, предположения, не подтверждённые уликами»!

\- Ладно, давай обсудим улики. Ты знаешь, что они нашли твой сотовый в джипе? – спрашивает она, - Полностью заряженный и функционирующий. Но ты проехал семнадцать километров, самостоятельно, истекая кровью, вместо того, чтоб позвонить кому-нибудь. Позвонить своему отцу. Он направил бы скорую помощь, которая была бы у тебя через какие-то минуты, ты должен был это понимать. 

\- Еще раз - я был в шоке, - терпеливо повторяет Стайлз, - Мы все-таки будем анализировать поступки человека, который не отдавал себе отчета и даже не помнит о них? По моему это лишено смысла. 

\- Но это не ограничивается той ночью, не так ли? Он шериф, у него пистолет, а ты шестнадцатилетний школьник. Почему ты считаешь что это ты должен его защищать? Иногда ты должен позволить другим позаботиться о тебе. 

\- У меня есть те, кто заботятся обо мне, - шипит Стайлз, впиваясь в нее взглядом, - А кто есть у него, кроме меня?! 

В ее глазах разгорается искорка, почти видимая, почти как у оборотня готового измениться. Он попал в ее когти и она собирается их в него вонзить. Стайлз закрывает глаза на мгновение, медленно вдыхая, отговаривая себя от панической атаки. 

Она просто какой-то больничный психолог, наверное даже не на десять лет его старше. Он справится, просто нужно подумать – что бы сделала Лидия? 

\- Я думаю нам нужно поговорить о твоей матери, - говорит она, фальшиво мягким голосом, смотря на него истекающими напускным сочувствием глазами. 

Стайлз давится воздухом и в этот момент понимает, почему отец не может заставить себя даже произнести ее имя. Он не хочет загрязнить память о ней, всем тем, во что превратилась их жизнь. Стайлз тоже к этому не готов. 

Она в безопасности от всего этого, где-то там, в его памяти и он не станет вытаскивать ее наружу. 

\- Нет, - жестко говорит он, заставляя себя дышать, пока ритм его сердца не выравнивается на кардио-мониторе. 

Она поджимает губы в раздражении и ее маска профессионала слегка сползает. Стайлз думает, что она перфекционист – из тех, которые не любят слышать нет. Наверное она была бы более счастлива где-нибудь в лаборатории, имея дело с формулами и теориями, которые не возмущаются в ответ. 

Что бы сделала Лидия? Лидия бы ее уничтожила. 

\- Стайлз, - начинает она. 

\- Оглянитесь. Мы не в каком-то маленьком уютном офисе. Я не плачу вам по часовому тарифу, что бы вы могли психоанализировать меня как вам вздумается. Я почти умер и вы хотите поговорить о моей матери?! Серьезно? Вы этим вообще раньше занимались? 

\- Я занимаюсь этим гораздо дольше, чем ты можешь подумать, - отвечает она и нужно отдать должное, ее голос лишь чуточку ниже. Она не теряет самообладания и не подпускает злость никуда, кроме глаз, - И я в этом очень хороша, кстати. 

Она наклоняется вперед, не отпуская его взгляда, будто хочет увидеть его насквозь. 

\- Но не важно, насколько я хороша, потому что я не могу сделать это одна. Ты должен хотеть поправиться. 

\- Я в порядке, - отмахивается Стайлз, - Я сам… 

В ее глазах опять мелькает искра, будто она акула учуявшая каплю крови в воде. 

\- Ты сам что? 

\- Я хорошо забочусь о себе сам, - исправляется Стайлз. – Вы мне для этого не нужны. Я в полном порядке во всех смыслах. Сестра-Трещотка даже сказала мне, что я самый остроумный пациент, который у них когда-либо был. 

Она отклоняется назад, ее губы изгибаются, пока она пытается не улыбнуться. 

\- А она знает, что ты зовешь ее Сестрой-Трещоткой? 

\- Конечно, - гордо подтверждает Стайлз, - Поэтому она и думает, что я остроумный.

\- А так же ты очень хорош в сбивании курса разговора, - говорит она, прищуриваясь, - Ты специально или свалишь все на СДВГ? 

\- От психотерапевта, это звучит немного оскорбительно, учитывая, что речь об официально признанном психологическом расстройстве, - замечает он. 

\- Вовсе нет, - возражает она, - Это серьезное нейроповеденческое расстройство и у меня нет причин сомневаться, что оно у тебя есть. Но ты очень умен и не пропустишь возможности использовать это как преимущество. 

\- Я даже не знаю, быть мне польщенным или обеспокоенным, что вы думаете, что я скрываю какой-то вселенский заговор, - растерянно отзывается Стайлз, - Серьезно, я конечно ценю внимание к своей персоне, но я не какой-то злой гений во главе своей маленькой клики. Это Лидия. Я острящий герой второго плана. Я знаю о чем вы думаете, нужно было становиться Бэтменом, а не Робином, но Бэтмен на самом деле вовсе не забавный, так что если взять во внимание… 

\- Стайлз, - перебивает она, - ты снова делаешь это. 

\- Ага, - подтверждает Стайлз, - На этот раз нарочно, если вам интересно. 

Она задерживает вздох, прежде чем опять взглянуть на него. 

\- Давай попробуем по-другому. Почему бы тебе самому не выбрать тему, на которую тебе хотелось бы поговорить?

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Стайлз, - Какие у вас мысли по поводу Пляжа? Что вам кажется более пугающим, то что они продлили его на шестой сезон или то, что Барбара Уолтерс видимо считает это интересным? Мысли, предложения? 

\- Бэтгёрл, - говорит она. 

\- В смысле? 

\- На самом деле, ты Бэтгёрл, - объясняет она, - Дочь лейтенанта полиции, острая на язык, супер-сообразительная? И явно покруче Робина. 

\- Я серьезно встревожен тем фактом, что вы можете быть правы, - признает Стайлз, - Я думаю вы только что испортили для меня эту метафору навсегда. 

Она ухмыляется. 

\- Хорошо, тогда мы можем продолжить.


	6. Джексон

Шериф вздыхает, наблюдая за Джексоном сидящим напротив. Руки скрещены в защитном жесте, глаза странно отражают верхний свет.

Он никогда не мог толком понять Джексона, который играет роль испорченного богатенького мальчика, но вместо того чтоб просто почивать на лаврах, обеспеченных ему деньгами и внешностью, работает тяжелее любого другого подростка, которого он знает. 

Включая Стайлза, который достаточно умен, чтоб получать высокие отметки не прикладывая особых усилий. 

\- Джексон, - начинает он.

\- Должен ли я позвонить своему адвокату? – спрашивает парень, деланно безразлично, с ухмылкой, которая будет выглядеть опасной лет через десять. Сейчас же он выглядит как напуганный ребёнок, отчаянно старающийся держать марку. 

\- Зависит от, - говорит шериф, - Тебе он нужен? Я позвал тебя просто поговорить о твоих друзьях. 

\- Они мне не друзья, - огрызается Джексон, выпрямляясь на стуле. Он всегда был горячей головой, шериф помнит это после всех виденных им игр по лакроссу, - Они все думают, что это был я. 

\- Лидия Мартин так не считает, - говорит он. 

Джексон замирает, сглатывая, прежде чем отвести взгляд. 

\- Лучше бы ей не иметь ко всему этому никакого отношения. Ни к кому из нас, - говорит он, - И она ничего не знает, понятно? Оставьте ее в покое. 

\- Она ничего не знает? – переспрашивает он, - Значит ты знаешь? 

\- Значит, она ничего не знает, точка. 

\- Хорошо, - отступает он, - Так почему другие думают, что это сделал ты? 

\- Потому что они дебилы? – предполагает Джексон, намекая тоном, что это очевидно, - Слушайте, я действительно не могу вам сказать. Я не знаю, что случилось той ночью. Я даже не видел Стайлза. 

\- Хорошо, - повторяет он. 

Джексон делает глубокий вдох и выдох, шериф позволяет ему собраться с мыслями, пытается не давить на него. Джексон ворошит волосы на макушке и наклоняется над столом, встречаясь взглядом с шерифом. 

\- Я хочу сказать да, Стайлз заноза в заднице, но я не… Я бы никогда не нанес ему вред, таким образом. 

\- Это не секрет, что вы с моим сыном не ладите, - говорит он, - но несколько месяцев назад ты подал на него в суд, потребовав запрета на приближение, без всяких объяснений. А теперь вы вместе бродите по лесам? 

Джексон передергивает плечами, все еще пытаясь выглядеть безразлично и разваливается на стуле. 

\- Я ему должен, а я не люблю быть должен, так что пускай мои слова будут ответной услугой. То что они сделали тогда, это не было приколом или неудачной шуткой. Стайлз пожалуй спас больше чем одну жизнь в тот день, включая мою. Так что, хоть это и было весело, выписывать на него ордер, смысл он потерял почти сразу.

\- Каким образом, насильное удержание тебя в полицейском фургоне, могло спасти чьи-то жизни? – требует объяснения шериф. 

\- Это сложно объяснить.

\- Ты не можешь просто заявить подобное и не объясниться! – твердо говорит он, тщательно следя за Джексоном, в надежде, что он допустит какой-то прокол. 

Джексон смотрит в ответ с тонкой полуулыбкой, которая настолько пропитана его приемным отцом, что парень будто живое доказательство победы воспитания над природой. Он ничем не выдает себя. 

\- Вообще-то могу, - нагло заявляет он, - По крайней мере на бумаге, я в нашей маленькой драме был жертвой, а Стайлз агрессором. Так что для всех будет лучше, если вы не будете вытаскивать это дело назад на свет божий. 

Шериф хмыкает, барабаня пальцами по столешнице. Если бы он не знал Джексона, то решил бы, что тот только что признался, что виноват во всем том скандале, лишь бы только очистить имя Стайлза в его глазах. 

Но конечно, Джексон не был бы собой, если бы не сделал это таким образом, что шериф не может предпринять против него никаких санкций.   
Руку на отсечение, этот парень станет юристом. И нельзя сказать, что он ждет этого дня с нетерпением. Остается надеяться, что Джексон переберется куда-то на другой конец континента в Нью-Йорк. 

\- То есть ты говоришь, что теперь ты в лучших отношениях со Стайлзом? С остальными? – спрашивает шериф. – Поэтому вечеринка была в честь твоего Дня Рождения? Трубка мира и все такое?

\- Чего? – переспрашивает Джексон, насмешливо кривясь, - О чем вы говорите? 

\- Скотт сказал мне, что вы праздновали твой День Рождения, - отвечает шериф. 

\- Мой День Рождения в марте, а Скотт идиот, - закатывает глаза Джексон, - Мы там оказались только из-за Стайлза.

Шериф старается внешне никак не реагировать на его слова, что бы подросток не понял, как много информации он на самом деле выдает. 

\- Конечно, - говорит он нейтрально, - Это вполне в духе Стайлза. Он вас туда позвал? 

\- Верно, - подтверждает Джексон, - Будто мы обязаны тут же мчаться к нему и нам нечем больше заняться. Я не собирался даже, но… 

\- Да? – подбадривает он.

\- Хейл вел себя… ну в общем как всегда «очаровательно», - сухо говорит Джексон, - В камаро вся эта Скубидушная компания не поместилась и меня назначили шофером, хотел я этого или нет.

\- И ты просто согласился? 

\- Скажем так, Хейл такой человек, которому нельзя просто взять и сказать нет, - огрызается Джексон. 

\- Но ты сказал что вы отправились туда из-за Стайлза? – уточняет он. 

\- Хейл как с цепи сорвался, - говорит Джексон и на его лице мелькает тень удивления, пока он не отворачивается, - По видимому, Стайлз «не подчинялся приказам», хотя серьезно, кого это может удивить? Мог бы уже привыкнуть. 

\- Джексон, что ты несешь? – повышает голос шериф. – Приказам? Какого черта Дерек Хейл будет приказывать моему сыну? 

\- Я просто имел ввиду его манеру речи, - легко отмахивается Джексон, - Хейл не просит, не предлагает, не болтает, все что выходит из его рта, это приказы. 

\- И ты говоришь мне, что он был зол на Стайлза, - говорит шериф. 

\- Обычно так и есть. Для большинства людей, вообще-то. Зная Стайлза, вы не должны удивляться. 

\- Джексон, - сказал шериф сквозь зубы, - Давай мы будем держаться ближе к фактам. Начинай с начала. 

\- Стайлз попросил нас встретиться с ним в лесу, - снисходительным тоном повторяет Джексон, исследуя глазами потолок, вместо того, чтоб смотреть на собеседника. – Хейл был довольно расстроен тем фактом, что Стайлз не должен был идти сам, или как-то так. Так что Хейл потянул нас всех за собой в лес, чтоб его найти. Мы его не нашли. Очевидно, что кто-то другой нашел. Конец истории. 

\- То есть, ты не думаешь, что это Дерек нашел его? – спросил шериф осторожно. 

Джексон фыркает.

\- Я недолюбливаю его, так что с радостью сказал бы, что это он виновен. Но когда мы оказались в лесу и не смогли найти Стайлза, он больше не был зол - он обезумел. 

\- Обезумел из-за чего? – спрашивает шериф не дыша. 

Джексон еще раз пожимает плечами. 

\- Я не знаю. Если бы я строил предположения, то сказал бы, что он ожидал, что что-то плохое должно случиться, но возможно теперь на меня влияют знания про последующие события. 

\- Так что же случилось, когда вы добрались туда и не нашли Стайлза? 

\- Мы разделились, - сказал Джексон, - Скотт с Эллисон, Бойд с Эрикой и я с Айзеком. Дерек был сам. 

\- Я думал вы с Айзеком тоже разделились? – уточнил он. 

\- Ну мы может и не шагали так близко, чтоб держаться за руки, в отличии от двух других пар, - ехидно замечает Джексон, - но мы шли в одном направлении. 

\- То есть, ты был с Айзеком все это время? – спрашивает он. 

\- Да, мы были в поле зрения друг друга. Если вы хотите продолжать этот допрос, то я думаю, что должен позвонить отцу. Разве нет какого-то закона, об этом? Могу поклясться такой был. 

\- Последний вопрос и ты можешь идти, - устало произносит шериф. – Почему Стайлз хотел встретиться с вами посреди леса? 

Джексон поднимается из-за стола. 

\- Дерек единственный, кто говорил с ним и его трудно назвать болтуном, - отвечает Джексон. - К тому же, вам не кажется, что этот вопрос лучше задать вашему сыну?


	7. Стайлз 4

\- Почему бы тебе не рассказать мне, что вы делали в лесу той ночью? – спрашивает она. 

Стайлз прикрывает глаза и делает медленный вдох, пытаясь избавиться от чувства, что он тут узник. Он хотел бы, чтобы его отец был тут, даже если только для того, чтоб покричать на него. Особенно, если бы это было, чтоб кричать на него, потому что когда его отец ведет себя так понимающе и всепрощающе, Стайлз чувствует себя гораздо хуже.

Но шериф всегда теряет воспитательный запал, когда Стайлз ранен или болен. Так что каждый раз, когда он заходит проведать Стайлза, то ведет себя так, будто тому все еще пять лет. Сплошные ободряющие улыбки и «все будет путем, парень» и Стайлз не может радоваться этому, потому что распознает, что все это не правда. 

Стайлз знает, что разрывает сердце своему отцу и мечтает, чтоб тот просто накричал на него, как он того заслуживает. Он теперь никогда не кричит. Может он просто не хочет чувствовать себя еще хуже, чем уже чувствует. И от этого, Стайлзу еще паршивее на душе. 

\- Стайлз? – нажимает она и он пытается вспомнить, о чем был вопрос. 

\- Да? – переспрашивает он, открывая глаза. Она все там же, устрашающая в своем кресле, сидит заложив ногу на ногу. Прямо за ее спиной коридор и собой она блокирует единственный выход, заставляя его сердце болезнено сжиматься. 

\- Лес, - повторяет она, - Давай поговорим о том, почему ты был там? 

\- Я правда не помню, - говорит он и пытается представить это с их стороны: они думают, что он защищает того, кто сделал это с ним. Он наверное думал бы так же на их месте, пытался бы узнать правду, потому что это довольно очевидно, что он врет. Он никогда не был хорошим лжецом, а даже если бы и был – кардиомонитор висящий прямо возле его кровати, работает детектором не хуже, чем слух оборотня, - Последнее что я помню – я играю в Ghost Recon со Скоттом. 

\- Скотт, - она играет именем, будто не имеет понятия, кому оно принадлежит. – Твой лучший друг? 

\- Да, у нас есть парные подвески лучших друзей и мы давали кровавую клятву, - рассказывает Стайлз, сдабривая слова своим обычным сарказмом, но по сути это правда. Потому что Скотт всегда был и пожалуй будет, его лучшим другом. Ему не нравилась идея присуждать друзьям места, где один стоит к тебе ближе, а другой дальше, отношения в стае работали не так. Но Скотт всегда будет для него особенным. 

\- Он тоже был с тобой той ночью? – снова спрашивает она, возвращаясь к вопросам, на которые она знает ответ заранее, раз уж он не рассказывает ей ничего нового. – Ты говорил с ним? 

\- Да, - отвечает Стайлз, - Он не видел меня, так что не мог помочь мне понять, что случилось. 

Он молчит о том, что Скотт необычайно трепетно носится с ним с тех пор. Скотт организовал их так, чтоб кто-то был со Стайлзом каждую ночь – и все равно оставался сам. Стайлз знает, что где-то глубоко в душе в нем спит лидер. 

По крайней мере, ему не приходится лгать о том, что сказал ему Скотт. Он не мог ничего сказать, потому что он ничего не знает. 

\- Ты говорил с остальными? – продолжает спрашивать она. – Как на счет Дерека? Он знает, что случилось с тобой? 

\- Вы ожидаете какого-то радикально отличающегося ответа на этот раз или что? Вы знаете, говорят что безумие это повторять одни и те же действия и ожидать, что результат будет другой. Возможно вам стоит обратить на это внимание. 

\- Я всего лишь спрашиваю, говорил ли ты с ним, - укоряет она его. 

\- Потому что вы думаете, что он рассказал мне в деталях что произошло, но это выскочило у меня из головы в предыдущие восемь раз, когда вы спрашивали? – поинтересовался Стайлз, - Я не знаю. Они не знают. Было темно и я был один и что бы не случилось, они при этом не присутствовали. 

\- Стайлз…

\- И вы не можете сказать, что я не могу этого утверждать, потому что не помню. Потому что я могу. Они мои друзья и если бы они были там, они бы сейчас занимали соседние палаты. 

Он заканчивает и твердо смотрит на нее. Его сердце даже не сбивается с ритма, потому что если не брать в расчет их оборотническое исцеление, он знает, что это правда. 

\- Ну хорошо, - говорит она, - Ты не помнишь. Давай поговорим, что было до этого, тогда. Ты играл в приставку со Скоттом. Когда это было? 

\- Во второй половине того дня, - отвечает Стайлз, - Мы пошли ко мне после школы. Он нуждался в приободрении.

\- Почему? 

\- Проблемы на личном фронте, - пожимает плечами Стайлз, - Это имеет значение? 

\- Ты не хочешь говорить о том, что имеет значение, так что выбирать не из чего. Так его девушкой была?

\- Эллисон, как вы прекрасно знаете. Потому что если вы запомнили результаты моих экзаменов, сомневаюсь, что вы не поинтересовались именами моих друзей. 

\- Ты меня подловил, - криво улыбается она, - Но все что я знаю – со вторых рук. Я хотела бы услышать это от тебя. Другие воспоминания у тебя на месте? Нет только о той ночи? 

\- Да, насколько мне известно – самый типичный вид амнезии. 

\- Сложно называть амнезию типичной, в таком маленьком городе, - отвечает она, - Может поговорим о других твоих повреждениях?

\- У меня не…

\- Уже выцветшие синяки. Полузажившая трещина ребра. Доктора сказали, что некоторым повреждениям было уже несколько дней. Ты должен помнить, когда получил их, расскажи мне об этом? 

\- Я играю в лакросс, - объясняет Стайлз, не моргнув глазом. Его тон сплошное напускное терпение, хотя он почти вибрирует от накопившегося внутри напряжения, он слишком устал, чтоб его использовать. – Игра может быть довольно брутальной. Это контактный спорт.

\- Ну конечно, - вздыхает она, как будто у нее есть какое-то право на его секреты и он ей упрямо в нем отказывает. Можно подумать, он рассказал бы ей что-либо, если он не может рассказать даже своему отцу. 

Он знает, чего они все хотят от него. Что все считают легким и очевидным ответом: Это был Дерек. Дерек будто создан, чтоб быть отличным козлом отпущения. Со своей кожаной курткой, и мрачным закосом под современного Джеймса Дина, черт, даже Скотт его использовал в этом ключе.

Но сейчас все иначе. Легкие ответы исчезли с тех пор, как Скотта обратили. 

Такой простор, для Бритвы Оккама.*

\---------

От переводчика:  
* Бритва Оккама (лат. lex parsimoniae) — методологический принцип, получивший название от имени английского монаха-францисканца, философа-номиналиста Уильяма Оккама, в кратком виде гласит: «Не следует множить сущее без необходимости» (либо «Не следует привлекать новые сущности без крайней на то необходимости»).

Полагаю автор имеет в виду, что с момента обращения Скотта новые и новые люди неконтролируемо втягивались в эту заваруху. И сейчас Стайлз предпочитает минимизировать ущерб, не втягивая никого, кроме себя, используя этот принцип редицурования.   
Но это только предположение. =)


	8. Эллисон

Шериф никогда не видел никого, кто бы настолько сильно менялся, как Эллисон Арджент за последние месяцы. 

Стайлз отреагировал на смерть своей матери становясь более собой: разговаривал громче, быстрее, не мог усидеть на месте дольше, чем требовалось, чтоб выдавить из себя вынужденный смех. 

Эллисон же скорее отбросила все, чем была до того и собрала себя с оставшихся кусочков в совершенно новую личность. Что-то есть в том, как она держит себя, с отсутствующей улыбкой на губах, которая на самом деле почти аккуратно замаскированная ухмылка. 

Он никогда не думал, что сможет описать семнадцатилетнюю девушку словом «убийственная», но он видит что-то опасное, скрывающееся под ее кожей – какой-то ворочающийся демон, чьи очертания проскальзывают в уголках ее глаз. Это взгляд, который он видел много раз раньше - у солдат вернувшихся домой с войны. 

Шериф был у Арджентов, сразу после того, как это случилось. Большинство женщин предпочитало таблетки, но Виктория Арджент решила зарезать себя в спальне своей дочери. 

Он понимает, как это может повлиять на человека. 

\- Здравствуй Эллисон, - говорит он. 

Она сидит сжатая как пружина и хотя смотрит на него, он видит, как ее глаза оглядывают и анализируют каждый угол помещения. Крис вышагивает где-то снаружи, после того, как Эллисон попросила оставить их наедине. 

Он удивлен, что тот без малейших возражений исполнил ее пожелание. 

Она откидывает голову назад и сутулится на стуле, ее волосы собраны в тугую косичку, висящую вдоль спины. Одета она преимущественно в черное и он вспоминает, как впервые встретился с ней на игре в лакросс, куда она пришла болеть за Скотта в вязанной фиолетовой шапочке. 

\- Шериф, - говорит она и ее голос странно нежный. Он звучит достаточно искренне и он рад, что хотя бы это не изменилось, - Чем я могу вам помочь? 

\- Ты была тогда в лесу, в ночь, когда на Стайлза напали? 

\- Да, - подтверждает она, - Я была с остальными. 

\- Прости меня, но… Стайлз упоминал, вы со Скоттом больше не встречаетесь, - он говорит это без вопросительной интонации. Эллисон не вздрагивает, но он слышит как резко скрипят ее кроссовки, когда она вдруг садится ровно. 

\- Не встречаемся, - подтверждает она, - Но мы остались друзьями. 

\- Это хорошо, - говорит он, заставляя себя вернуться к делу. 

Из всех вещей которые он делал в роли шерифа, допрос кучки школьников пока вероятно был самой тяжелой задачей. Это друзья его сына и он хочет им верить, но он не может верить даже самому Стайлзу в эти дни. 

Что-то пробудилось в его сонном городке и он слишком долго позволял этому тянуться, не задавая вопросов. 

\- Расскажи мне, что случилось? – предлагает он, - С самого начала. 

По какой-то причине это вызывает у нее настоящую улыбку. Эллисон прикусывает губу, чтоб не рассмеяться от удивления и упирается взглядом в столешницу. 

\- С начала? – медленно проговаривает она и опирается локтями на стол, - Ну можно сказать, что это началось неделю назад. Стайлз стал часто отвлекаться. Я думаю, что Дерек попросил его что-то поискать. 

\- Что поискать? 

Эллисон вздохнула.

\- Дерек Хейл и я не в особо хороших отношения, - сказала она, - Я не спрашиваю о нем, а Стайлз не говорит. 

Шериф в растерянности проводит рукой по волосам. 

\- Почему Дерек Хейл вообще мог просить Стайлза что-то искать для него? 

\- Вы должны понимать, Стайлз действительно хорош в этих делах, - говорит она восхищенно улыбаясь. Она трясет головой, а потом убирает с глаз несколько выбившихся прядей волос, - Он как наша личная Вероника Марс. 

Шериф судорожно выдыхает.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что он не делает ничего незаконного? 

Эллисон снова смеется. 

\- Это все легально, - обещает она ему, - Он даже не берет с нас плату. Думаю удовлетворенное любопытство – лучшая плата для него. 

\- Звучит похоже на моего сына, - соглашается он, - Так что Стайлз, можно сказать… работает на Дерека Хейла? 

\- Он делал ему какую-то услугу, - поправляет его она, - это все, что я знаю. Потом он позвонил Дереку, в ту ночь и Дерек как с ума сошел. Потянул нас всех с собой в лес искать Стайлза. Мы нашли джип, но никаких следов его самого. 

\- Ты говорила со Стайлзом? – с надеждой спрашивает он. 

Эллисон качает головой. 

\- Он разговаривал только с Дереком. Но хм… это звучало будто он нашел что-то. Дерек был более, чем немного раздражен, что Стайлз не пришел прямо к нему, с чем бы это ни было. Он любит получать помощь, но только на своих условиях. 

\- Судя по твоим словам, Хейл тебе не очень-то нравится, - замечает шериф. 

\- Там нечему нравиться, - отвечает Эллисон нехотя. Она оглядывается на дверь, как если проверяет, что ее отец там, в досягаемости ее голоса, - Я не видела Стайлза той ночью, но я слышала его. 

Шериф замирает.

\- Скотт… упоминал это. 

\- А он упоминал, о том, что Стайлз кричал имя Дерека? – спрашивает Эллисон. 

Шериф весь сжимается и упирает взгляд в Эллисон, чтоб понять правду ли она говорит или наговаривает на неприятного ей человека. Она смотрит в ответ очень спокойно, что говорит либо о том, что она говорит правду, либо о том, что она мастерская лгунья. 

\- Нет, он не упоминал это. 

\- Возможно, он звал его на помощь, - говорит Эллисон не слишком убежденно, - а возможно – умолял остановиться. Я не уверенна, потому что больше мы ничего не узнали, пока он не появился на пороге больницы. 

\- Почему Скотт мог умолчать об этом? – спрашивает шериф, потому что все это не имеет ни малейшего смысла. Он знает Скотта, заботится о нем как о родном сыне и он знает, что Скотт говорил правду, когда сказал, что найдет того, кто нанес Сталйзу вред. Не могло же это вылететь у него из головы?!

\- Скотт он не… - Эллисон осекается, - Он не всегда обращает внимание на детали. У него нет причин верить, что Дерек мог бы навредить Стайлзу, так что он не мог представить других причин для Стайлза произносить его имя, кроме как крик о помощи. Вероятно он прав, я имею в виду… вероятно это не то, чем кажется. 

\- Но? – шериф взглядом просит ее продолжать.

\- Но мне не нравится, как Дерек смотрит на Стайлза… будто у него есть что-то, что Дерек отчаянно хочет и он еле сдерживается чтоб просто не взять это, - признает она. – Другие, они связаны с ним, они нуждаются в нем так же, как он в них. Со Стайлзом все иначе, но ведь он и так практически преследует его!

Эллисон осекается на мгновение, когда эти слова вылетают из ее рта. Будто она не может поверить, что сказала такое. 

Шериф тоже не может поверить в это и он пытается мысленно пересмотреть весь прошлый год. Он помнит, как вытащил Стайлза из патрульной машины, когда Дерек сидел арестованный на заднем сидении. И все те случаи, когда он находил сына на земле Хейлов, когда он должен был быть дома. Он думает, в скольких случаях из тех, когда Стайлз лгал ему, он лгал для Дерека?

\- Простите, - шепчет девушка, - Это не правда. Я просто… я так зла на всех в последнее время. Я точно не лучший человек, для этого разговора. 

\- Тогда последний вопрос, - произносит он, пытаясь удержать хлещущие через край эмоции. – Ты думаешь Дерек Хейл сделал это с моим сыном? 

\- Скотт и Стайлз верят ему, - говорит она беспомощно, - Все они верят ему. 

\- Я не спрашиваю их сейчас, я спрашиваю тебя, - настаивает он. – Во что веришь ты? 

\- Скажем так, я просто не удивлюсь, если Стайлз пострадал из-за него, - говорит она, глядя ему в глаза. – Совсем не удивлюсь.


	9. Стайлз 5

\- Могу я показать тебе кое-что? – спрашивает она и тянется к своей деловой сумке, вынимая тонкую папку для документов. Она не утруждает себя ожиданием его ответа и кладет стопку фотографий Стайлзу на колени. – Их сделали, когда тебя только положили. Сейчас следов уже нет, конечно. Есть предположения, что они означают? 

Стайлз внимательно рассматривает первое фото. На нем его грудь и сбоку видно часть раны – уродливой, рваной и залитой кровью. Но фокус камеры на витиевато нарисованных символах на его груди. 

\- Это я? – спрашивает Стайлз, глядя на нее. 

\- Да, - отвечает она и интерес в ее голосе звучит искренне. Это не один из предыдущих дежурных вопросов, похоже что она задает его для себя, из чистого любопытства. 

\- Мы ничего не можем найти о них. Я подумала что ты можешь знать, если не как они оказались на тебе, то хотя бы что они обозначают? 

Стайлз неохотно пожимает плечами. 

\- Я иногда рисую на себе, не знаю, - говорит он, - может я и слишком молод для тату, но вы бы видели, что я могу сотворить при помощи маркера. 

\- Так ты часто рисуешь на себе что-то подобное? Тебе не кажется, что это немного странно? Не думаешь, что это может быть подсказкой? 

Он протягивает ей фотографии назад.

\- Я уверен, что это ничего не значит, - говорит он. - Скорее всего мне было скучно и я начал калякать на себе. Я думаю никто даже не должен был этого увидеть. Если бы я мог вспомнить, как рисовал их, то умер бы от смущения. Но сейчас, я просто слишком устал, чтоб меня это беспокоило. 

\- Это довольно сложный узор, для простых почеркушек, - замечает она, - ты заинтересован в искусстве? 

\- В третьем классе я слепил из глины кружку для кофе своему отцу, он подумал, что это пепельница, - иронично делится с ней Стайлз, - Как это ни печально, но мне пришлось отказаться от мечты переехать во Францию и стать голодающим художником. 

\- Не знаю, может лепка просто не твое. А эти символы довольно занимательны. Думаешь, это твой дизайн? 

\- Я уверен, что скопировал его откуда-то, - качает головой Стайлз. – Мои художественные таланты довольно ограничены. 

\- Твой отец пытался найти эти символы в Интернете, - продолжает она, - и ничего не нашел. 

\- Могу поделиться секретом: не смотря на широко распространённое мнение, что нагуглить можно все – это не так.

\- Как думаешь, где ты их нашел? – задумчиво спрашивает она. – В больницу ты попал, когда они уже наполовину стерлись, ты должен помнить, когда рисовал их. 

\- Возможно моя амнезия все-таки не такая типичная, как я думал. Я не помню, чтобы рисовал их. 

\- Так может это все-таки не ты их рисовал? – хватается за мысль она. 

\- Я правда не думаю, что позволил бы кому-нибудь использовать меня в качестве скетчбука, - говорит Стайлз. – К тому же, вы сами сказали – они уже были полустерты в ту ночь, когда на меня напали. Не вижу, где тут может быть связь. 

\- Твой отец тоже отверг такой вариант, - говорит она и Стайлз старается не вздрогнуть. 

Конечно его отец сделал это, вполне логично. Всего лишь еще одно чудачество в длинной череде других – к чему акцентироваться на нем? Однажды Стайлз изрисовал всю стену в своей комнате синим перманентным маркером. Он помнит, как смотрел на нее и был уверен, что там чего-то не хватает, а потом просто начал рисовать. Леса, птиц и свирепых неповоротливых существ. Когда ему перестало хватать места, он залез на стол и нарисовал сверху огромный всевидящий глаз, прямо как в Мордоре.

На следующий день отец отвел его к первому психотерапевту и они вернулись домой с рецептом на Аддеролл.

Никто так и не отругал его за ту стену. Просто однажды он пришел со школы, а она была перекрашена. 

Его мама присела к нему на кровать и попыталась объяснить почему отец поступил так. На работе он занимается тем, что наказывает людей, дорогой, сказала она ему. Не думаю, что ему хватит сил приходить домой и делать то же самое с тобой. 

И с тех пор как они потеряли ее, Стайлз старался изо всех сил справиться со всем, чтобы его отцу не приходилось беспокоиться за него. Он так старался быть идеальным: идеальное посещение, идеальные отметки, здоровая пища в доме, когда он успевал готовить и быстро съеденная вся картошка фри, когда не успевал. 

Потому что он мог справиться с отцовским гневом, но не с его разочарованием. 

\- Стайлз?! Стайлз, мне позвать кого-нибудь? 

Стайлз смаргивает, пытается сфокусировать взгляд и восстановить дыхание, врывающееся в легкие сбитыми испуганными вдохами. Он видит, что она неожиданно близко, сидит на краю его кровати и хмурится склоняясь над ним. 

\- Я в порядке, - выдыхает он, - Я…

\- У тебя почти началась паническая атака, - сообщает она, - Не хочешь рассказать мне, почему? 

\- Не особо, - отвечает он слабым голосом. 

\- Может ты вспомнил что-то? 

\- Да, - кивает он, - но этого я никогда и не смог бы забыть. 

Она вздыхает и наливает ему стакан воды, хоть он и не просил. Стайлз благодарно принимает его и она возвращается в свое кресло, смотря на него так, будто знает больше, чем должна. Будто он чем-то себя выдал. 

\- Вернемся к символам, тогда? – говорит она, небрежно поднимая снимок. – Посмотри еще раз. Ты точно их не узнаешь? Может они из книги? Или ты видел их по телевизору? 

\- Почему вы так в них заинтересованы? – нахмурившись, спрашивает Стайлз. 

\- После всего, что я слышала от тебя, Стайлз, меня скорее интересует, почему так равнодушен ты. Я бы предположила, что ты первым захочешь узнать их значение, - она наблюдает за ним внимательно, прежде чем закончить, - разве что, ты уже знаешь. 

\- Все еще думаете, что я вам лгу? – спрашивает Стайлз с отчаянным смешком. – Разве мой отец не предупредил вас? Из меня очень посредственный лжец. 

\- Он предупредил, - соглашается она, - Но он так же сказал, что ты очень быстро учишься. А у меня такое чувство, что в последнее время ты много тренировался. 

Стайлз поворачивается к ней, откидываясь на подушки. 

\- Вы не можете мне помочь, знаете ли. Моя память либо вернется, либо нет, но это точно не поможет. Мне нужно отсюда выбраться. 

\- И куда бы ты пошел? – спрашивает она. 

Стайлзу кажется, что ответ на этот вопрос очень прост.

\- Домой. Я пошел бы домой. 

Он не может сказать, верит она ему или нет, но он определенно стал врать лучше, это так. Теперь говорить неправду уже не так трудно, у него нет выбора и теперь это уже рутина. Потому что он знает, что не может сказать ей правдивый ответ, особенно когда они все для себя уже решили. 

Его отец вероятно приставил бы к нему круглосуточное наблюдение, если бы знал, что первое место, куда он собирался направиться отсюда, то – где он мог бы найти Дерека Хейла.


	10. Бойд

Шериф встречал матерых преступников, которых было легче припугнуть, чем Вернона Бойда. 

Юноша сутулится напротив него, спокойный как скала, будто они встретились выпить кофе, а не на допросе. Большинство подростков пытается строить из себя что-то перед ним, еще не уверенные, кем они хотят казаться и кто они на самом деле.

Бойд выглядит так, будто он уже прекрасно знает, кто он, но для шерифа это все еще загадка. Остальных он знает лично или через Стайлза, но Бойд аномалия по сразу многим пунктам. 

\- Бойд, - откровенно начинает шериф, - откуда ты знаешь моего сына? 

\- Мы вместе ходим в школу, - отвечает Бойд.

Шериф хмурится, похлопывая ладонью по столу. 

\- Судя по записям посещаемости, сложно сказать, что ты вообще ходишь в школу, - говорит он. 

\- Мне восемнадцать, - говорит он, будто одно это все объясняет. – Но мы со Стайлзом учились в одних заведениях, начиная с детского сада. 

\- Ты знаешь моего сына, он много болтает, - отвечает шериф, - Обычно мне не сложно узнать что с ним происходит, я просто спрашиваю «как прошел день» и тону в потоке информации. Но он никогда не упоминал тебя. Ни разу. 

\- Наверное обо мне нечего рассказывать, - все так же флегматично говорит Бойд. 

\- Но ты был с остальными, когда они поехали искать Стайлза? – уточняет он. 

\- Я был там, - кивает Бойд, - но мы не нашли его. 

\- У тебя есть какие-либо предположения, почему Стайлз попросил вас всех встретиться с ним там? 

\- Он не просил, - отвечает Бойд. 

Шериф прекращает свои нервные движения ладонью. 

\- Он не звонил Хейлу и не просил, чтобы вы все встретились с ним там? – переспрашивает он.

\- Нет, он звонил и просил встретиться наедине, - отвечает Бойд, смотря шерифу в глаза и пожимает плечами. – Я знаю это только потому, что стоял тогда достаточно близко к Дереку и услышал это. Стайлз не особенно тихий. Но Дерек слишком волновался, что что-то может случиться и заставил пойти нас всех. 

\- Ты говоришь мне, что Стайлз попросил Дерека Хейла встретиться с ним ночью, наедине, посреди леса? – спрашивает шериф, стараясь не звучать слишком недоверчиво. – Зачем? 

\- Он не упоминал об этом по телефону, - говорит Бойд. – Но это Дерек хотел, чтобы мы пошли все и я сомневаюсь, что он настаивал бы на этом, если бы планировал напасть на Стайлза, - лицо Бойда вдруг становится очень серьезным и он медленно наклоняется вперед, искренне говоря - Мы этого не делали. Ни один из нас. 

\- Ну что ж, Бойд, хотя мне и приятно увидеть такую преданность после всех событий этого дня, - вздыхает шериф, - Я не могу сказать, что это мне особо помогло. 

\- Должно было, - возражает Бойд. – Это просто означает, что вы ищете не там. 

\- Меня тоже преследует подобное ощущение, - делится шериф. – Единственная проблема в том, что мне больше негде искать и единственное, что я делать точно не собираюсь - так это останавливаться. Но если ты хочешь направить меня по правильному курсу, то я весь превратился в слух. 

\- Лучшее что я могу вам сказать - курсируйте подальше от нас, - говорит Бойд. – У всех нас есть свои секреты, но лучше бы вам их не знать. Никто из нас не навредил бы Стайлзу. 

\- Ты очень уверенно это заявляешь, - замечает шериф. – Насколько хорошо ты знаешь остальных? 

\- Хорошо или плохо я их знаю, не имеет значения. Дерек убьет любого, кто коснется Стайлза и они это знают. Вы правда хотите совет? Дайте ему зеленую улицу и он разберется с этой проблемой за вас. 

\- Не могу сказать, что это меня успокоило, - сухо говорит шериф. – Хейл что, в каких-то… отношениях, с моим сыном? Потому что то, что ты мне говоришь, звучит именно так. И учитывая, что случилось со Стайлзом…

\- Это не так, - прерывает его Бойд. – Я не знаю, да они или нет, но что я знаю точно – доверие Дерека не легко заработать, а он доверяет Стайлзу. Стайлз вполне возможно, единственный человек, кому он доверяет вообще, признается он в этом себе или нет. Но он бы умер, прежде чем причинить Стайлзу вред. 

Шериф тяжело упирается лбом в свою ладонь, подпирая потяжелевшую за сегодня голову. 

\- Тебе придется объяснить мне это. Потому что еще неделю назад, я не подозревал, что Стайлз вообще сказал больше, чем два слова этому парню. 

Бойд спокойно смотрит на него в ответ. 

\- Я не думаю, что Стайлз способен кому-либо сказать меньше двух слов. 

\- Не могу поспорить, - криво улыбается шериф, прежде чем опять стать серьезным. – Эллисон Арджент сказала, что предполагает, что Стайлз что-то искал для Хейла. Ты что-то знаешь об этом? 

Бойд напрягается при упоминании Эллисон, его глаза вспыхивают необъяснимо ярко, пока не возвращаются к нормальному цвету. 

\- Мне ничего не известно об этом, - говорит он. – Но Стайлз всегда ищет что-то. 

\- Что ж, тогда расскажи мне о той ночи? – предлагает шериф. 

\- Я был с Эрикой, мы пытались найти его. Мы пытались его выследить, но было такое впечатление… Будто он везде. Меня преследовало чувство, что нас специально сбивают со следа. Когда мы услышали его крик, то были уже слишком далеко. 

\- Ты говоришь об этом так, будто кто-то специально организовал ловушку. 

\- Думаю такой вариант так же вероятен, как любой другой, - флегматично отзывается Бойд. 

То есть, совсем нет, полагает шериф. 

\- И ты был с Эрикой Риз все время? – спрашивает он, скорее из чистой формальности. Эта часть истории хоть немного последовательна. После их разговора, он сомневается, что Бойд может быть причастен. 

\- Так и есть.

\- Ты можешь идти, - говорит он устало, проводя ладонью по глазам, - Но если ты что-то вспомнишь…

\- Конечно, - говорит Бойд, поднимаясь. Он останавливается у двери и оборачивается, глядя серьезно и даже формально. 

\- Шериф, - произносит он, - я хотел, чтобы вы знали. Мне нравится Стайлз. Он нормально ко мне относился даже до всего этого. 

\- Всего чего? – спрашивает шериф, роняя руку на стол. 

Впервые Бойд кажется неуверенным. 

\- До того, как мы стали компанией, - говорит он, но не смотрит шерифу в глаза, - Я просто хотел сказать, мне жаль что так получилось. Я должен был защитить его. 

\- Это не твоя работа, защищать его, - уверяет шериф. 

Потому, что это его работа.


	11. Стайлз 6

\- Думаю нам нужно поговорить о твоих друзьях, - говорит она ему. 

\- А я думал мы это уже проходили, - устало выдыхает Стайлз. Он не знает быть ли ему благодарным за то, что в его палате нет часов. У него такое ощущение, что он застрял во времени – он не знает, прошло десять минут или два часа, с тех пор как началась эта встреча. 

\- Мы сделали несколько индивидуальных акцентов, - говорит она, - но мне кажется, что они куда интереснее, как одно целое.

Стайлз разворачивается и смотрит на нее удивлено, такое заявление застало его врасплох. Было удивительно проницательно, для кого-то со стороны, заметить эту аномалию - некоторые из них не могли быть даже друзьями, но органично сосуществовали в группе. 

\- Не уверен, что понимаю вас, - говорит он. 

\- Они были все вместе в ту первую ночь. Меня как раз вызывали и я видела их. Они не выглядели компанией друзей, - говорит она. – Друзья склоняются друг к другу, но половина из них отчетливо клонилась на сторону. И все же, казалось, они не могут найти в себе сил отступить друг от друга ни на шаг. 

\- Мы тинэйджеры, - говорит Стайлз. – Драма – наше все. Мы ссоримся, миримся, всякое бывает, но мы не бросаем своего, когда он в беде. 

\- И это все? – уточняет она. – Потому что для меня это выглядело так, будто не все они выбрали быть на своем месте, рядом с другими, но что-то намертво связало их вместе, - продолжает она, откидываясь в кресле и наблюдает за ним. – Когда я только зашла, ты спросил меня умею ли я хранить секреты. Так твои друзья выглядели в ту ночь, Стайлз. Люди с секретами. Чего я не пойму, так это хранят ли они твои, или это ты хранишь их? 

\- Окей, вы нас раскусили, - говорит Стайлз. – Прошлым летом я ехал домой после вечеринки и мы сбили этого парня посреди дороги. Но я клянусь – он выскочил из ниоткуда и мы думали, что он умер, так что мы поклялись, что никогда никому…

\- Стайлз, - упрекает она его.

\- Но вы ведь этого хотите, не так ли? – спрашивает Стайлз. – Признания в каком-то общем грехе, чтоб найти всему объяснение и выпорхнуть отсюда? Все не так просто. 

\- У меня нет иллюзий на счет простоты происходящего, - заявляет она. – И я ни в чем тебя не обвиняю. Но мне кажется, что ты знаешь гораздо больше о том что происходит в этом городе, чем рассказываешь. Ты был свидетелем более чем одного странного нападения, не в последнюю очередь на Лидию Мартин, тогда в школе. Обстоятельства которого, на удивление похожи на твои, стоит добавить. 

\- В тот раз была виновата Кейт Арджент и она мертва, - говорит Стайлз, - Это не имеет никакого отношения к тому случаю. 

\- Да, я читала об этом, - тянет она таким тоном, который ясно дает понять, что она не поверила ни слову из прочитанного. – А потом был еще   
юный имитатор Меттью. 

\- Он не был имитатором, - фыркает Стайлз. – Это был совершенно новый сорт безумия. 

\- Но они одинаково делали вид, что в нападениях виновно животное, - склоняет голову она. – Тебе не кажется, что тут может быть какая-то связь? 

\- Без понятия. Хотя я знаю не так уж много животных, способных нажать на рычаг на автоподъемнике, так что Мэтт не очень придерживался выбранной роли. Вы у нас психолог, если вам нужен профайл, создайте его сами. 

\- Если бы я хотела сделать это, - говорит она многозначительно, - то первым человеком, с которым я хотела бы поговорить на эту тему, был бы ты. Ты присутствовал на стольких местах совершения преступлений, сколько не видел, пожалуй, никто другой. Вместе со Скоттом МакКолом вы обвинили Кейт Арджент и позже того парня Мэтта в произошедших убийствах. Не говоря уже о ваших обвинениях предъявленных Дереку Хейлу, от которых вы оба отказались. 

\- Вы что пишете детектив? Какое это все имеет отношение к тому, что случилось со мной? 

\- Ты смог бы ответить на этот вопрос лучше меня, - говорит она, - потому что я сама теряюсь в догадках. Ничего из этого не лепится друг с другом, но вот опять что-то произошло и доктора говорят, что это похоже на действия животного. Может у нас тут серийный убийца со странным почерком?

\- А может у нас просто проблема с дикими животными, - насмешливо говорит Стайлз. – Об этом вы не подумали? 

\- Ранее ты сам сказал, что это не так. Животное не может использовать автоподъемник, не так ли? Или предусмотрительно облить жертву горящим веществом перед атакой? 

\- Вы действительно подготовили свое домашнее задание, - говорит Стайлз осторожно. – Мне кажется детали того убийства не попадали в прессу. 

\- Правда? – она приподнимает брови и не отводит взгляд. – Откуда тогда их знаешь ты?

\- Я был там, когда их нашли. Я увидел патрульную машину отца и скорую и решил убедиться, что все в порядке. Он тут же отправил меня домой, но я успел насмотреться и наслушаться.

\- Ты часто оказываешься в местах, где не должен быть, - замечает она. 

\- Вы что намекаете, что я сам виноват в том, что со мной произошло? – спрашивает он, хватаясь за поручень кровати. Он пытается передать голосом наигранную обиду, но настоящую слышно слишком явно. – Я напрашивался, да? 

\- Ты знаешь, что я не это имела в виду, - отмахивается она. – Я просто хочу чтобы ты рассказал мне, что на самом деле здесь происходит и мы смогли бы положить этому конец. 

\- Вы пытаетесь влезть ко мне в голову! – восклицает Стайлз, - Пытаетесь так выбить меня из колеи, чтобы я не видел другого выхода, кроме как начать говорить с вами. Но я дружу с Лидией Мартин, знаете ли. Если я справляюсь с ее играми с разумом, то у вас просто нет шансов. Вам меня не достать. 

Она смотрит на него несколько мгновений, а потом спрашивает совершенно обычным голосом:

\- Твой отец сказал тебе, что сегодня утром он арестовал Дерека Хейла? 

Просто чтобы показать ему, насколько он ошибается.


	12. Айзек

Лучше всего из дела об убийстве Лейхи, шериф помнит не разорванные останки окровавленного тела, а лежащий в подвале старый холодильник с висячим замком. 

Он может справиться с чередой диких бессмысленных убийств, опустившихся на его город, как чума, потому что он может списать их на действия безумного психопата.

Он пересекался с Лейхи в местном магазине, они останавливались переброситься парой фраз об их сыновьях, о результатах последних баскетбольных игр. Этот ублюдок даже был тренером у Стайлза в начальной школе. 

У него был кошмар, когда он пришел домой той ночью, исполненный такого ужаса, которого не испытывал годами. Ему снился тот холодильник – только в нем был не Айзек. Там был Стайлз. Его сын умолял выпустить его, но сколько бы он не пытался, он не мог подобрать правильный ключ к замку. 

Он встряхивает головой и проводит рукой по своему затылку и шее, пытаясь стряхнуть это воспоминание. Он выдыхает и заставляет себя встретиться взглядом с Айзеком. Ему было противно тогда тащить паренька с поля, как обычного преступника, на самом деле, хотелось первым делом послать его к психоаналитику. 

Но он был вынужден, потому что то убийство ну никак не тянуло на самооборону. 

Лейхи разорвали на кусочки. 

Сейчас, сидя напротив Айзека, он очень старался удержать извинения. Он уже их приносил однажды и что сделано, то сделано. Он просто хотел бы, чтоб мальчик не выглядел так чертовски юно и уязвимо. У него темные круги под глазами и он выглядит издерганным. Остальные пытались держать лицо, но Айзек похоже висит на волоске. 

Шериф вздыхает и расслабляет плечи, пытаясь выглядеть не так угрожающе. 

\- Один из моих помощников сказал, что ты приходил навестить Хейла, - говорит он, спокойным тоном. 

Возможно, это не лучшее начало разговора. Глаза Айзека впиваются в него и суживаются. 

\- Мы с ним думаем основать клуб, - отвечает Айзек, - для несправедливо обвиненных. 

\- Айзек, - вздыхает шериф, - я знаю, что вы с Хейлом друзья, но ты должен понимать, как это выглядит. Хейл воспринял свое право на молчание слишком буквально. Так что если он сказал тебе что-то, то в его же интересах, что ты передал это мне. 

\- Что по-вашему он мог мне сказать? – спрашивает Айзек, наклоняясь над столом. – Дерек не делал этого.

\- А я думаю, что сделал, - отвечает шериф, слегка отклоняясь назад. – Чего я не понимаю, так это почему вы все защищаете его.

\- Быть арестованным, когда ты невиновен, это меняет восприятие, - говорит Айзек. – Не много людей после того что случилось, хотели иметь со мной дело. А эти хотели. Наверное таким образом и узнаешь, кто тебе настоящие друзья. Возможно я обязан вам этим, но им я обязан гораздо большим. 

\- И как далеко ты готов зайти, чтоб отдать долг Дереку Хейлу? – спрашивает он и кладет на стол пакет для улик. Внутри него черная футболка с еле заметными пятнами крови. – В ту ночь, когда Стайлз оказался в больнице, Мелисса МакКол видела, как ты засунул это в контейнер для утилизации. Это был хороший план, вещь скорее всего сожгли бы в течении часа, если бы она не вытащила ее. 

Айзек замирает, хлопая глазами на доказательство. 

\- У Дерека кровь пошла носом. Я просто выбросил это для него, вот и все. 

\- Ты же знаешь, что у нас есть лаборатории, чтоб проверять такие вещи, разве нет? Я думал вы дети все смотрите криминальные сериалы сейчас. Единственная причина, по которой тебе все еще не предъявлены обвинения как соучастнику, это мое убеждение, что ты не нанес бы никому вреда нарочно. Я не уверен что ты понимал, что делаешь, когда ты сделал это. Но тебе придётся помочь мне, потому что ты в этом деле предстаешь в нехорошем свете.

\- Дерек был сам практически в шоке той ночью, - говорит Айзек, двигая стул, чтоб сесть ровнее. – Вы видели его. Он проскользнул к Стайлзу, когда нельзя было и вернулся весь в его крови. Я знал, о чем вы подумаете. 

\- Дерек просил тебя помочь ему избавиться от этого? – строго спрашивает он, - Если ты боишься его, мы можем гарантировать…

\- Дерек не просил меня сделать это, - скрипнул зубами Айзек, - Стайлз просил. 

Айзек замирает, всем своим видом пытаясь не показывать, что он не должен был этого говорить. Шериф сам напрягается на своем месте. Он ненавидит, как все опять сводится к Стайлзу. Больше всего на свете он хочет доверять своему сыну. Но он явно втянут во все это не меньше их всех. 

Шериф все еще помнит ту ночь, когда Айзек убежал. Он нашел своего сына, стоящего над телом у которого из ноги торчала стрела. Он хочет, чтобы Айзек уверил его, что Стайлз не помогал ему бежать тогда, но он не решается спросить, потому что не уверен, что готов к ответу на этот вопрос. 

Но он должен найти ответ на этот.

\- Стайлз попросил тебя избавиться от улики? – спрашивает он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно, а не как смесь недоверия и возмущения. 

\- Это не улика, - отрицает Айзек, - он просто пробрался, чтоб увидеть его… 

\- Я наблюдал как они оперировали моего сына не отводя взгляд ни на секунду! Хейла там не было до утра следующего дня, - срывается шериф. – Ты не сможешь обвинить моего сына в… 

\- Все не так, как кажется, - восклицает Айзек раздраженно, откидываясь на стуле со звуком похожим на низкое рычание. – Если не хотите слушать меня, поверьте Стайлзу. 

\- Сейчас я не думаю, что могу себе позволить верить кому-либо вообще, - говорит шериф, - Потому что все вы до одного, мне лжете. Включая моего сына. 

\- Возможно, - признает Айзек, - но тогда может вам стоит обратить внимание на наши слова, когда мы говорим правду. 

\- И как же мне отличить одно от другого? 

Айзек грызет ноготь, нервная привычка, которая была у него и когда он был здесь впервые. Это странно успокаивает, потому что Айзек так изменился. Так много людей стало резко меняться в этом маленьком городе. 

Скотт стал звездой лакросса за ночь, на Лидию Мартин напали, Джексон умер, а потом чудесным образом воскрес. Айзек, Эрика и Бойд исчезли, а потом появились вновь, с новой привычкой ошиваться возле разрушенных домов, будто это были самые крутые места в городе. 

И Стайлз прямо посреди всего этого.

\- После того как моего отца убили, - начинает Айзек сбивчиво – моя жизнь покатилась к чертям. Ничего из того, что случилось со мной после… в общем, все это не имело никакого смысла. Так что если все очень удачно складывается, гладенько и ровно, я бы засомневался. 

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что у меня слишком много прямых улик указывающих на виновность Дерека? – недоверчиво спрашивает шериф. 

\- Я хочу сказать, что вам никогда не распутать это, если это все, на что вы обращаете внимание. Потому что тут в действие пришли силы больше и сложнее и порой вам нужно просто принимать что-то на веру. 

\- Я запомню, - устало говорит шериф и поднимается на ноги. – Я думаю мне не нужно говорить тебе, чтоб ты не уезжал из города. 

\- Вы правда хотите знать, когда мы говорим правду? – окликает его Айзек. Шериф останавливается, оборачивается и вопросительно смотрит на него. 

\- Это все те случаи, когда вы уверенны, что мы врем. 

\- Как когда ты говоришь мне, что Дерек Хейл не делал этого? – спрашивает он сухо. 

\- Да, - подтверждает Айзек, зафиксировав на нем свои светлые глаза, - именно такие случаи.


	13. Стайлз 7

Такое ощущение, что кто-то выкачал из палаты весь кислород.

Стайлз пытается вдохнуть глоток воздуха, но он тут же вырывается из легких назад. Ледяные пальцы, проходятся по его рукам и затылку. Он дрожит и пытается отстраниться. Не получается сфокусировать взгляд, но он и так знает, кто это. 

\- Руки прочь, Снежная Королева, - задыхаясь бормочет он, потому что насмешки - его единственная защита и он уже чувствует как начинает успокаиваться. Он делает еще один глубокий вдох и вращающаяся комната становится на место. Она отпускает его, но все еще сидит на краю постели и наблюдает за ним как за насекомым в банке. 

\- Прости меня, - говорит она, когда он наконец выравнивает дыхание, - я не должна была вываливать это на тебя вот так сразу. Но это только доказывает мою правоту. 

Стайлз прикусывает язык, чтоб не начать возражать, ему не хочется тратить на это дыхание. Они оба прекрасно знают, что она получила именно ту реакцию, на которую рассчитывала. Но это сомнительная победа. Стайлз не видит особых поводов для гордости в том, чтоб выбить из колеи человека на больничной койке. Он мог справиться с этим без ее помощи.

Она вздыхает, будто ожидала какого-то признания от разбитого сердца и встает с кровати. 

\- Ты все еще настаиваешь на том, что вы просто друзья? – спрашивает она, искоса глядя на него, анализируя каждую реакцию.

\- Да, - шипит Стайлз, - как это ни странно, но я волнуюсь о своих друзьях и мне нужно… Я должен выбраться отсюда… 

\- Ты не готов еще никуда идти, - говорит она, - и только что сам это продемонстрировал. 

\- Я в порядке. У меня не было полноценной панической атаки с тех пор, как мне исполнилось четырнадцать, - возражает Стайлз. 

\- Это было бы правдой пять минут назад, - говорит она. – Ты должен помочь мне Стайлз. Мы справимся с этим вместе, потому что если твои воспоминания вдруг вернутся, когда ты будешь совершенно один… 

\- Вы не понимаете, я должен поговорить с отцом. Мне нужно идти.

\- Он занят, пытаясь выяснить правду, - говорит она. – Если ты действительно хочешь помочь ему, если ты хочешь помочь Дереку, то я предлагаю начать с меня. Расскажи мне, что на самом деле случилось той ночью. 

Стайлз бросает взгляд на тумбочку у кровати, но он знает, что его телефона там нет. Конфискован отцом, удачи ему в попытках взломать пин-код. Это набор из семи случайных цифр и букв верхнего и нижнего регистра, потому что Стайлз не Скотт. 

\- Могу я одолжить ваш телефон? – спрашивает он ее. 

Она изгибает бровь в ответ. 

\- А сам как думаешь? 

Стайлз бессильно откидывается на подушки, хватаясь рукой за голову и закрывает глаза. В любом случае, он даже не знает, что он бы сказал отцу – что он вдруг все вспомнил и выдумать какое-то описание неизвестного нападавшего? Стайлз плохо врет, но он находчив, все что ему нужно, это снабдить выдуманную историю достаточным количеством правдивых деталей.

Только в этот раз, он даже не знает откуда начать.

\- Стайлз, - мягко говорит она, - твой отец арестовал Дерека не потому, что ему так захотелось. У него есть доказательства. 

\- Какие доказательства? – спрашивает Стайлз, роняя руку назад на кровать. 

\- Он не делился со мной такими деталями. Но похоже, что они достаточно прямые, чтоб их трудно было истолковать иначе. Так что возможно тебе стоит начать говорить правду. Ты не помогаешь ему сейчас своим упрямством. 

Проблема Стайлза в том, что его правда гораздо неправдоподобнее любой лжи. Он почти год лгал тут и там, чтобы происходящее имело хоть какой-то смысл и это дошло до такой степени, что ему уже кажется, что он живет двойной жизнью. 

Но он всегда знал, что однажды это случится – однажды вранья станет так много, что отец просто перестанет ему верить совсем. И теперь он не знает, как вытащить из всего этого Дерека и его мозг слишком затуманен болеутоляющими, чтобы он мог придумать какой-то запасной план. Он не может придумать ничего, что он мог бы сказать и отец поверил бы ему. Включая правду. 

\- Может была какая-то причина, почему он напал на тебя? Может наркотики? – спрашивает она мягко. – Мы просто хотим понять, что случилось. 

Стайлз оборачивается и смотрит на нее, оскорбленный такой очевидной уловкой. Ему казалось, что они выработали негласный уговор – она уважает его, по крайней мере настолько, что не пытаться использовать такие детские трюки. 

Она вздыхает и возвращается назад в свое кресло. 

\- Я знаю, что это банально, но есть причина, почему это так. Это правда. 

\- Тут нечего понимать, - настаивает Стайлз, - потому, что он не делал ничего, кроме попыток спасти меня. 

\- Спасти тебя? – она цепляется во фразу как клещ, - Спасти от чего? 

\- Я не знаю, - отвечает Стайлз, - но мои друзья сказали, что я звал его. И он пришел меня искать, значит он пытался меня спасти. А теперь его за это наказывают, из-за меня.

\- А как на счет тебя, Стайлз? 

\- Что? – он впивается в нее взглядом. 

\- Все это время ты говорил, но почти ничего не сказал о себе. Все о твоем отце, твоих друзьях, о том, что ты должен для них сделать. Но ты не можешь контролировать все и защитить их всех. Я хочу чтобы ты остановился на минутку и сказал мне, чего хочешь ты сам. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы Дерек не был арестован, - огрызается он. 

Ее глаза зажигаются, будто она победила в игре и она медленно закидывает ногу на ногу. 

\- Знаешь, что сказало бы большинство людей в ответ на такой вопрос? Они скорее всего хотели бы, чтобы на них не нападали. 

\- Я не могу хотеть этого, даже теоретически – это уже случилось. Разве вы не должны помочь мне двигаться дальше? Потому что я пытаюсь пройти через это все. Я в порядке, возвращаюсь назад к обычным будням, где на меня не совершают ужасных нападений. Я не хочу вспоминать. 

\- Это широко распространенное заблуждение, - возражает она. – Что забыть, это одно и то же, что и двигаться дальше. Правда в том, что для того, чтоб идти дальше, ты должен скачала пройти сквозь это. Иначе ты просто навсегда застрянешь посреди темного леса. 

\- Ого, - говорит Стайлз, - вы и вправду использовали эту метафору. Отличный образ. 

\- Я думаю, что ты не понимаешь, как высока ставка, - мягко продолжает она, - это не игра. 

\- Может и нет, - отзывается Стайлз, - но если бы это была игра. Я бы побеждал.


	14. Эрика

Девушка выглядит так, будто вышла прямо из рекламы чего-то провокационного, Кельвина Кляйна или что там подростки носят в наше время. Но все же под слоями косметики в ней есть что-то смутно знакомое и ему требуется минутка, чтобы нащупать ответ. 

\- Ты была у Стайлза на праздновании одиннадцатилетия, - говорит он и это самая странная фраза, которую он использовал для начала допроса. Впрочем, она приносит свои плоды. Он застал ее врасплох, даже если не пытался. – Я помню, потому что ты сделала ему открытку, со всеми этими блестками…

\- Да, я помню, - кривится Эрика и ее глаза вспыхивают, пока она откидывается на стул, закидывая одну руку на спинку. – Я помню, потому что Стайлз всю вечеринку проныл, что Лидия не пришла. 

В ее словах чувствуется затаенная ревность и ему интересно, знает ли Стайлз, сколько есть людей, которым он не безразличен. 

\- Да, это была веселая вечеринка, - невозмутимо кивает он. Стайлз совершенно обезумел и орал «Это моя вечеринка и я буду плакать, если захочу»* все время. Скотт из чувства солидарности мужественно пытался мычать в такт. 

Тогда он спрашивал себя, почему Стайлз не может быть как все остальные дети, которые даже не знают, кто такая Лесли Гор. Теперь он знает, что ему все равно, каким будет Стайлз, если он будет в безопасности. 

\- Мы особо не общались после того раза. Долгое время, - продолжает Эрика и на мгновение ее голос звучит действительно обиженно, - Он больше не приглашал меня на свои вечеринки. 

\- Это потому, что больше не было вечеринок, - говорит шериф, сглотнув комок в горле, не давая себе отвернуться. – Его мама умерла за месяц до того, как ему исполнилось двенадцать. Он отказался устраивать вечеринку и это вроде как стало новой традицией.

Разрешить Стайлзу отменить свой День Рождения, было одной из многих вещей, о которых он сожалел. Он всегда думал, что однажды Стайлз передумает, вдруг опять захочет свой праздник. Но этого так никогда и не случилось. Так что у них больше не было тортов и мороженного, или колпаков на голову, но на свой шестнадцатый День Рождения Стайлз проснулся с ключами на его тумбочке. Для них это работало. 

Во всяком случае, он думал, что это так. 

Но Стайлз скрытный, когда что-то не так и шумный, во всех остальных случаях. 

Эрика Риз проходит через переходной возраст по-своему и шериф получил уже далеко не один истеричный звонок от ее матери, за последние месяцы. 

Эрика молчит, выглядя немного побледневшей, осознавая. Таковы подростки, припоминает шериф. Большинство из них нуждаются в напоминании, что не у них одних в жизни есть проблемы. 

\- Твоя мать говорит, что это большая удача, если ты вообще приходишь ночевать домой, - говорит он, пытаясь, чтоб это не было обвинением – Это что…, - он запинается, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово и выбирает то, что ближе всего к его пониманию, - Вы что, в каком-то культе?

Эрика откидывает голову назад и смеется, громко и звонко, будто она пробуется на роль, где это требуется.

\- Это что-то новенькое, - все еще посмеиваясь, заявляет она, смотря на него. – Нет, это не культ. Нет, мы не принимаем наркотики. Нет, я не сплю с Дереком. Или Стайлзом, к слову. И я не знаю спят ли они друг с другом, хотя это многое бы объясняло. 

\- Объяснишь мне это? – требует он. 

Эрика хитро улыбается. 

\- Я пошутила, конечно, - отмахивается она. – Тем более, что все знают, что Стайлз влюблен в Лидию Мартин и вам бы стоило побеспокоится на ее счет. Я приходила проведать Стайлза и она выбежала из его палаты и явно была не в печали, а в ярости. Что-то вывело ее из себя. 

\- Она сказала мне, что они со Стайлзом даже не друзья. 

\- Я уверенна, что так она и сказала, - кивает Эрика многозначительно, - У нее вроде как любовь всей жизни с Джексоном, да? Только почему-то каждый раз, когда он разбивает ей сердце «ради ее же пользы», она бежит к Стайлзу. Она его использует. 

\- Лидии даже не было там той ночью, - замечает он. 

\- Значит вы уже все для себя решили, - говорит Эрика, отталкиваясь от стола, - и мне нечего добавить. Так что, я могу идти, или как? 

Шериф хмурится, когда свет падает на ожерелье на ее шее. 

\- Подожди, - говорит он и указывает ей на стул, с которого она поднялась, - Сядь на место. 

Эрика плюхается на стул с раздраженным фырканьем. 

\- Что еще? – спрашивает она. 

\- Откуда это у тебя? – спрашивает он, указывая на украшение. 

Вопрос слегка встряхивает ее, но она быстро берет себя в руки. 

\- Забавно, что вы спросили, - говорит она, - потому что это подарок от Стайлза. 

\- Стайлз дал тебе это? – взволновано спрашивает он. – Он сказал, что это значит? 

\- Только то, что это защитный символ, настолько старый, что его корни даже нельзя отследить. Он дал мне его много месяцев назад, после   
особо неприятного припадка. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты повторила мне все, что он тогда сказал тебе, - потребовал шериф. 

\- Вы уверенны? Потому что он практически пересказал мне всю историю эпилепсии. Он об этом знал больше, чем я. 

\- А если только ключевые моменты? 

\- Он сказал мне, что люди верили, что эпилептики одержимы злыми духами, - сказала она, с кривой ухмылкой, откидываясь на стуле. – Только   
некоторые из них, обращали это себе на пользу. Становились шаманами, их уважали, потому что верили, что они способны на невероятные вещи: путешествовать в другие миры, например. Даже называли это священной болезнью. Ну и мне это нравилось, меня уже тошнило от больниц и научных терминов, а это звучит получше, чем просто болезнь мозга, правда? А потом Стайлз дал мне это – защиту от злых духов. 

Шериф полностью сбит с толку, хотя он не удивлен, что Стайлз интересовался оккультизмом. Он всегда играл в странноватые онлайн-игры и имел жилку исследователя. 

\- Он сказал что-то еще?

\- Ну, - тянет она, - он также упоминал, что эпилепсию считали связанной с лунными циклами, - она усмехается, будто это секрет и она расскажет ему только половину. – Судя по всему, они называли нас лунатиками. Стайлз думал, что это особенно забавно. 

\- Звучит не очень забавно, как по мне. 

\- Это инсайдерская шутка, - смеется она.

Шериф вздыхает, потому что он знает, что она рассказала ему не все, но сомневается, что она добавит еще что-то. 

\- Спасибо, Эрика, – говорит он запуская руку в волосы, - на этом пока все. 

Она выглядит немного обиженной, хотя сама пыталась выбраться отсюда с тех пор, как переступила порог. Она резко подымается и выходит за дверь не попрощавшись. 

Шериф берет папку с делом Стайлза и открывает ее. Он вытягивает фотографии символов нарисованных на груди его сына и кладет их на стол перед собой. 

Это точно те же символы, которые Эрика носит на шее. 

 

* Lesley Gore - It's My Party популярная песня 1963 года. Послушать можно например тут http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PXIui8sa2U


	15. Стайлз 8

Они молчат уже некоторое время и Стайлз уверен, что он сломается первым. Он чувствует как что-то зудит у него под кожей – тревожное чувство, что он должен выбираться. Он застрял в этой больнице уже на три дня, приговоренный к постельному режиму и без Адерролла, потому что врачи опасаются реакции с другими лекарствами. 

Миссис МакКол уже пригрозила, что его привяжут к кровати, когда его нашли шатающимся по коридорам на второй день. Так что с тех пор он ведет себя как пай-мальчик, хоть он и уверен (процентов на семьдесят пять), что она это не всерьез. Но его выдержка уже на пределе и он уверен, что первым прервет молчание. 

Но это не так, это делает она.

Она издает почти неслышный раздраженный звук и наклоняется, упираясь локтями себе в колени. Смотрит на него пронизывающе, как и все это время.

\- Ладно, скажем, что ты победил, - говорит она. – Давай так: мы перестанем выяснять твои отношения с семьей и друзьями. Ответь мне всего на один вопрос. 

Стайлз наблюдает за ней с подозрением, чувствуя ловушку. 

\- Какой вопрос? 

\- Что ты знаешь об оборотнях? – спрашивает она. 

Стайлз нещадно давит свою первую реакцию – шарахнуться от нее. Это не тот вопрос, который просто задают человеку. Либо она невероятно удачно ткнула пальцем в небо, либо она все знает и для него слишком опасно выдать себя в обоих случаях. 

\- Полагаю, что они довольно волосаты, - отвечает он, пытаясь выровнять свой голос. Он тяжело сглатывает, - А еще у них проблемы с контролем агрессии в полнолуние. Как у Халка. Впрочем, я не эксперт. Предлагаю вам связаться с Майклом Джей Фоксом* и спросить у него. 

\- А мне кажется, ты вполне можешь быть экспертом, - говорит она. – Твой отец нашел несколько старых книг в твоем шкафу. Такие не найти в местной библиотеке. Немного странное чтиво для подростка, тебе не кажется? 

\- Не особо. Это для исследования, - говорит ей Стайлз осторожно, - я пишу фанфик по Сумеркам. Джейкоб-тим - навсегда. 

\- Я думала, что мы согласились, что это не игра, - говорит она. 

\- Я думал, мы согласились, что я побеждаю, – парировал Стайлз. – Вы меня запутали. Может, на сегодня все? Час уже точно прошел, не так ли? Стандартная процедура окончена. 

\- Я никуда отсюда не уйду, - говорит она и это больше похоже на угрозу, чем на поддержку. Хотя она и добавляет в конце свою отточенную улыбку. – Я хочу, чтобы ты ответил мне, какие конкретно отношения у тебя с Дереком Хейлом.

\- Я думал, что мы договорились.

\- Мы договорились, - кивает она, - и если бы ты ответил на мой вопрос честно, то я бы исполнила свою часть уговора. Но по-моему мы оба знаем, что этого не случилось. 

Стайлзу хочется верить, что она блефует, в надежде вытянуть у него подтверждение каких-то своих подозрений. Но у него удушающее чувство, что все не так просто. 

\- Он мой друг, - говорит он твердо, - как я и говорил.

\- Ты очень верен, не так ли, Стайлз? – спрашивает она. – И яростно защищаешь тех, кто тебе дорог. Я восхищаюсь тобой в этом плане, честно. Но это не закончится хорошо ни для кого, если ты сейчас не начнешь работать со мной. 

\- Это не моя вина, что вам не нравятся мои ответы, - говорит Стайлз, бросая скользящий взгляд на дверь. Он в изолированном крыле больницы, так что в коридорах никого нет. Его отец поместил его сюда, чтобы защитить и приставил охранника к двери. 

Он осознает, что не видел заместителя Хейнса с тех пор, как она вошла. 

\- Я пытаюсь спасти тебя, ты понимаешь это? – спрашивает она. – Тебе просто нужно рассказать мне, что на самом деле случилось той ночью. Сказать, кто напал на тебя. 

\- Если бы я мог это сделать, я бы сделал, - отвечает Стайлз, заставляя себя выдержать ее взгляд. – Не то чтобы у меня было конкретное имя, – он ищуще вглядывается в ее лицо, - Все было бы иначе, если бы я знал. Имена – могущественное знание. 

\- Не обязательно, - медленно отвечает она, на мгновение опять начиная выглядеть так, как когда она только вошла – юной и сопереживающей, невинной в том смысле, в котором, как он подозревает, она не является. – Имена имеют столько власти, сколько мы даем им сами. В конце концов, ты изменил свое. Какое имеет больше власти над тобой? То что было тебе дано, или которое ты выбрал себе сам? 

\- Это немного философский вопрос для меня, но он напомнил мне, - медленно говорит Стайлз, - я не припомню, чтобы вы представились.

Она широко улыбается. 

\- Это не важно. Я сказала тебе в самом начале, что я тут не имею значения. Чем меньше ты обо мне знаешь, тем для тебя же лучше. 

Стайлз начинает сомневаться в этом и понимает, что должен выяснить точно, с кем на самом деле он имеет дело. Две возможности приходят в голову первыми и его серьезно беспокоит то, что вариант, что она охотник, гораздо более предпочтителен в конечном итоге. 

Стайлз бросает взгляд на кувшин на тумбочке у кровати и неуклюже пытается потянуться за ним. Кувшин переворачивается и вода разливается по столешнице и его руке, капает на пол. Она равнодушно прослеживает взглядом разливающуюся лужу. 

\- Извините, - говорит он, хватаясь за поручень, - Не могли бы вы принести мне еще один стакан воды? Тогда… Тогда я обещаю рассказать вам все. 

Она смотрит на него с подозрением и у него складывается впечатление, что она устала от избранной роли.

\- Я очень на это надеюсь, - весомо произносит она и встает, направляясь к двери.

Он откидывается на подушки и делает свистящий вдох, поглядывая в сторону окна. Скотт может и использует его как вертящуюся дверь, но Стайлз знает, что он свернет себе шею, если попытается выйти этим путем. Впрочем, он и не собирается никуда бежать в ближайшее время.

У него есть только одна защита и он ныряет вглубь себя за тем, что осталось от его силы – за горящей искрой. 

А потом он ждет, чтобы узнать, принесет ли это ему какую-либо пользу или нет. 

 

*Майкл Джей Фокс - исполнитель роли Скотта в оригинальном фильме Волчонок 1985 года.


	16. Дерек

Шериф помнит пожар.

Он был тогда еще только помощником шерифа и одним из первых, кто прибыл на место. Пожарные уже уехали и дом стоял уродливой полусожжённой оболочкой. Тогда он выглядел точно так же, как сейчас. 

Они нашли тела в подвале. Это всегда беспокоило его – спасаясь от пожара, люди бежали наверх, а не спускались вниз. 

Он также помнит Дерека и Лору Хейлов, стоящих рядом, укутанных в пледы службы спасения, держащихся за руки. Он позволял сомнению точить его, когда Лора нашлась годы спустя, мертвая. Он не хотел верить, что мальчик, которого он помнил, мог сделать это. 

Но Лора не была его ребенком, он мог позволить себе быть прощающим. 

\- Ты всегда был деталью, которая не вписывалась, Дерек, - произносит шериф. 

Дерек медленно поднимает на него взгляд, его лицо безэмоционально, будто высечено из камня. На рукавах его футболки пятна крови, как если бы он рассадил запястья о наручники. Но когда шериф послал медика, проверить его, тот заверил, что никаких повреждений нет.

\- Ты не улучшаешь свое положение, отказываясь разговаривать со мной, - продолжает он. – Я хочу узнать, что случилось той ночью. 

Есть что-то странное в глазах Дерека. Они почти горят изнутри – маленькие трещинки на радужке, отдающие красным, будто там внутри него горящая лава. Шериф припоминает, что все фотографии Дерека для его дела, были испорчены удивительными бликами, попадавшими в объектив. Но потом он моргает и глаза Дерека опять нормальные и ничего в них не выглядит странным. 

\- Я был там, - отвечает, наконец, Дерек и его голос звучит хрипло от того, что он все это время молчал.

\- Это я уже знаю, - говорит шериф и тянется, чтоб постучать пальцем по пластиковому мешку, который лежит на столе. В нем окровавленная футболка Дерека. – И я знаю, что ты нашел Стайлза, потому что ты был весь в его крови. 

Глаза Дерека перемещаются на пакет и назад, не меняясь в выражении. Если бы он не знал что это не так, шериф заволновался бы, что имеет дело с социопатом. Но он был там в ночь пожара и он видел, как Дерек разваливался на части. 

Это убедительно сыгранное безразличие, но оно сыграно. 

\- Что вам сказал Стайлз? – спрашивает Дерек и шериф видит небольшую трещину в его маске, когда он спотыкается об имя Стайлза, но уже через мгновение, его лицо опять каменеет. 

\- Он говорит, что ничего не помнит, - сообщает шериф, - но, видишь ли, я думаю, что он лжет. Я думаю, что он защищает тебя. Просто, ради всего святого, я не понимаю почему. 

Дерек наклоняется вперед и улыбается острой, откровенной улыбкой.

\- Тогда, нас уже двое, - говорит он. – Можете пойти и выбросить ключ, шериф. Я виновен, как сам грех.

Шериф с трудом удерживает свое лицо под контролем. Это признание, которого он так ждал. Это то, куда его вели все доказательства. Это должен быть конец всего, но он слышит голос Айзека эхом отдающийся в его голове: если все очень удачно складывается, гладенько и ровно, я бы засомневался. 

\- Что произошло? – придушено спрашивает шериф. – Он сказал тебе нет? Потому, это все? 

\- Какая разница? – отворачивается Дерек. – Я сознался, Стайлзу будет лучше без меня в его жизни. Вы это знаете и я это знаю, даже если сам он – нет. 

\- Так не пойдет, - говорит шериф, - я рад, что ты сознался, это самая трудная часть. Теперь легкая, Хейл. Просто скажи мне, что ты сделал и почему. Ты уже проходил через это, ты знаешь процедуру.

\- Я уже наговорился, - отрезает Дерек.

\- Скажи мне, почему! – срываясь, кричит шериф. Он вскакивает на ноги и ударяет ладонью по столу с такой силой, что папка с делом Стайлза открывается и несколько листов из нее скользят по столу. 

Он наблюдает за реакцией Дерека, ожидая, что тот сломается. За годы практики он узнал, что на взрыв гнева, почти всегда отвечают ответным гневом и тогда преступники допускают ошибки. Но Дерек даже не смотрит на него. Его глаза зафиксированы на столе и шериф замирает, слыша его свистящий вдох. Он прослеживает чужой взгляд до фотографии, на которой запечатлены символы на груди Стайлза и хмурится. 

\- Ты знаешь, что это? – спрашивает шериф требовательным тоном, подталкивая фотографии через стол. Глаза Дерека почти безумны, когда он прослеживает их движение и гнев шерифа уступает место растерянности. На его глазах, высокомерный преступник исчезает – внезапно, Дерек выглядит невыносимо молодо.

И в ужасе.

\- Откуда это у вас? – спрашивает он, задыхаясь. – Кто это? 

\- Они были нарисованы на груди моего сына, когда он попал в больницу, - отвечает шериф, наклоняясь над столом, пытаясь понять, что довело Дерека до такого состояния. – Это тоже ты сделал? 

\- Так вот почему он… - бормочет Дерек, поднимая растерянный взгляд. Его лицо стремительно бледнеет, – О нет. Нет, нет… 

\- Дерек, - зовет шериф, пытаясь снова завладеть его вниманием, но глаза Дерек расфокусированы и опять, уже отчетливее, отдают странным красным свечением вокруг радужки – Дерек, взгляни на меня. 

Глаза Дерека ловят его взгляд и ослепляют на мгновение, отражая верхний свет. 

\- Вам нужно к Стайлзу. Сейчас же, - настойчиво заявляет Дерек.

Шериф выпрямляется, складывая руки на груди, оглядывая сидящего мужчину. 

\- Ты знаешь, что здесь происходит, не так ли? – говорит он мягче. – Все эти секреты, которые мой сын хранит, они твои, да?

\- У нас нет на это времени! 

\- Тебе некуда спешить, ты здесь надолго. Поверь мне, у тебя достаточно времени.

\- Но у Стайлза его нет, - кричит Дерек.

Шериф опять наклоняется над столом, суживая глаза.

\- Сейчас ты мне это объяснишь.

\- Я не могу, - выдыхает Дерек, - вы не поверите мне, даже если бы я сказал. Но сейчас, вы должны отправиться к Стайлзу и защитить его. Ему грозит опасность.

\- Как по мне, он в безопасности, пока ты тут, - возражает шериф. – Ты признался, помнишь? 

\- Я сказал, что виноват, - говорит Дерек, смотря ему в глаза, - я не сказал в чем, потому что не знал, до этого момента. 

\- Это все какой-то бред. Если ты пытаешься отказаться…

\- Вы тратите время! – прерывает его Дерек. – Послушайте, мне все равно, что будет со мной – заприте меня, если хотите, но отправляйтесь к нему, сейчас же. Он не в безопасности. Вам нужно забрать его оттуда и увезти куда-то, где никто не сможет его найти. Ни его друзья. Ни я. Никто.

Шериф хочет от него отмахнуться. Ему в голову приходит миллион причин, почему Дерек может говорить это. Например: он готовит почву, чтоб объявить себя невменяемым. Только похоже, что Дерек не лжет. Шериф обычно распознает, когда люди с ним не честны и сейчас, он поставил бы немалые деньги на то, что что бы не напугало Дерека, будь оно реально или нет, он искренне в это верит. 

И это означает, что существует как минимум маленький шанс, что Стайлз в опасности, пока он сидит здесь и задает бессмысленные вопросы. 

Он знает, что вне всякого сомнения, он никогда не простит себе, если Стайлз снова пострадает, пока он стоял здесь и ничего не предпринял. 

Не проронив больше ни слова, он подходит к двери и открыв ее, высовывается наружу. 

\- Кто-нибудь, вызовите Хейнса по радио, - кричит он. 

Дерек смотрит на него с чем-то вроде облегчения и шериф замечает, что рукава его футболки сильнее потемнели от крови. Он даже видит несколько капель стекающих по его пальцам.

\- Шериф, - зовет один из его помощников, - мы не можем с ним связаться. На сотовый тоже не отвечает.

Шериф чувствует, как его сердце пропускает удар и тянется рукой к своим волосам. Возможно, Дерек хитрее, чем он думал, потому что зерно сомнения в нем уже начало прорастать. 

Он возвращает взгляд на Дерека и тот выглядит так, будто сейчас сорвется; как если бы он был в одном вдохе от того, чтобы разорвать наручники и выбежать отсюда самому. На один безумный миг шериф думает, что он действительно может это сделать. 

\- Кросс, - кричит шериф, своему подчинённому, - присмотри за ним. 

\- Сэр? – переспрашивает тот, удивленно.

\- Я вернусь в течении часа, - говорит шериф, направляясь к выходу, - мне нужно проверить, как мой сын. 

\- Шериф! – кричит ему Дерек. Он заставляет себя остановиться и бросить взгляд через плечо. Дерек стоит на ногах, его руки неловко вывернуты, скованные наручниками. – Вы никому не можете доверять. Просто не… это может быть кто угодно. 

\- Да, я понял это.

\- Я не думаю, - выдыхает Дерек. 

Шериф снова разворачивается и идет к выходу, возможно немного быстрее, чем того требует ситуация. Хейнс наверное отошел за кофе или Стайлз его достает, а сотовая связь в больнице ловит очень так себе.

Но он не может забыть тот взгляд, с которым Дерек говорил ему, что Стайлз в опасности – это был тот же взгляд, которым мальчик смотрел, как его семью выносили из сгоревшего дома. 

Как будто он наблюдает, как весь его мир разваливается на части.


	17. Стайлз 9

Он наблюдает, как она останавливается в дверях. 

Она протягивает руку и склоняет голову набок, когда ее ладонь встречается с невидимым барьером. Стайлз слышит хруст и треск, как в какой-нибудь рекламе Kellogg's*, но она не отступает. 

\- Когда ты понял? – спрашивает она с любопытством, пока ее рука скользит по поверхности, будто она ощупывает каменную стену. 

Стайлз тяжело сглатывает, не уверенный, что теперь делать, когда он ее поймал. Часть его хочет прихвастнуть и притвориться, что он все знал с самого начала, но по правде, он до последнего надеялся, что рябина ее не остановит.

Если бы она была просто каким-то слетевшим с катушек охотником, она была бы проблемой Арджентов. 

Она смотрит вниз, на тонкую линию из пепла, идущую вдоль порога, пока не разворачивается, чтоб увидеть такую же на подоконнике. Стайлз дорос до уровня, когда ему уже не нужно касаться пепла, чтобы манипулировать им. Ему только требовалась небольшая банка с ним, которую он попросил Лидию принести ему. Он уверен, что она неправильно все поняла. Она подумала, что это сделал один из них и он пытается оградиться. 

Скорее всего, она не помогла бы ему, если бы знала, что он собирался удерживать кое-что другое. 

\- Я не понял, - наконец, признает Стайлз и она разворачивается, удивленная. – Не был уверен. Некоторое время, ты была довольно убедительна. 

\- Но ты должен знать, что я, теперь, - говорит она, делая шаг к нему. 

\- У меня есть догадки, - кивает Стайлз.

\- Всего лишь догадки? Ты все еще недооцениваешь себя, я думала мы поработали над этим? – упрекает она, неодобрительно цокая языком, обходя его кровать по кругу. – Та ловушка, которую ты устроил для меня в лесу, вызывает восхищение. 

\- Ты должна была прийти одна, - кривится Стайлз, потому что его план провалился, почти не успев начаться. Ему пришлось распыляться на слишком много действий одновременно, чтобы разделить своих друзей и выманить ее одну. 

Если он закроет глаза, он все еще чувствует эти когти, вспарывающие его бок, прижимая его спиной к знакомому телу. Его концентрация лопнула, как мыльный пузырь и пепел тут же развеялся по ветру, вместе с его обдуманным планом. 

\- То, что я не сделала этого, можно считать знаком уважения, - говорит она ему. – Я знала, что ты задумал что-то. И поняла, что несколько туповатых заложников не помешают. К тому же, этих щенков намного легче контролировать, чем твоего большого злого альфу. Сюда я тоже попала в одном из них. 

Она перемещается к окну и опускает жалюзи. Ее рука прослеживает линию из пепла и Сайлз слышит шипение.

\- Обычно, я бы не стала заморачиваться, - продолжает она. – Люди пытались изгнать меня и раньше и эти доморощенные экзорцисты, меня в основном забавляли. Но в тебе было что-то особенное. Похоже, что впервые за сотни лет, я испытала страх. Чем я себя выдала? 

\- Скажем, я начал что-то подозревать, когда Дерек швырнул меня через комнату, - сухо замечает Стайлз.

Она смеется и самое странное, что это звучит искренне. 

\- Я думала, что вы так играете, - говорит она, хватаясь за поручень и нависая над ним, будто у них обычная дружеская беседа. 

\- Он иногда прижимает меня к поверхностям, - возражает Стайлз, - Но не швыряет. Между этими двумя понятиями, есть существенная разница, мои ребра могут ее подтвердить. 

\- И все-таки, мало кто так сходу предположил бы одержимость. Я знала что ты особенный. Даже Дерек не понимал, что я с ним делаю. 

\- Он тебе не достанется, - огрызается Стайлз, так напряженно, что предел страха остался давно позади и он чувствует себя почти неуязвимым. 

Он наклоняется вперед, ловя ее взгляд и видит, что ее глаза стремительно выцветают. Она выглядит полуслепой, но ее глаза следят за каждым его движением. 

\- Ты так думаешь? Он даже не догадывается, что я сделала с ним. Ему далеко до тебя по сообразительности, - насмешливо говорит она. – Он думает, что сходит с ума. Думает, что потерял контроль и нанес тебе вред и самое лучшее в этом то, что он прав. Я перехватила его контроль. 

\- Если тебе нужно тело, возьми мое, - говорит Стайлз. – Выбирайся из нее, держись подальше от Дерека и можешь забрать меня. Я даже не буду сопротивляться. 

\- Я тебе не верю. Я думаю, что ты будешь сражаться до последнего вздоха, - говорит она и ее голос звучит так нечеловечески, что прокатывается холодком вдоль его позвоночника. – Но это не имеет значения. Ты правда думаешь, что я потратила бы столько времени на эти игры, если бы могла просто выудить из твоего мозга то, что мне нужно? Чернила может и смылись, но твоя магия все еще держится. Защита, которой ты себя изрисовал, так легко не смывается. 

Она протягивает руку и касается его груди, напротив сердца. Стайлз пытается отстранится, но за этим следует вспышка света и она сама отодвигается, со смехом. 

\- Оу, вот это талант! Тебе говорили, что у тебя есть искра? 

Стайлз задыхается, прижимая руку к сердцу. Его грудь горит и он замечает, что написанные им символы, горят под его больничной пижамой, будто он только что с концерта Леди Гаги. Через мгновение они гаснут, но он все еще ощущает их жар. 

\- К тому же, ты что, еще не понял, что она уже мертва? – спрашивает она и расстёгивает несколько верхних пуговиц на блузке. Над ее собственным, одолженным сердцем, виднеется глубокая рана, грубо скрепленная семью скобками. – Это только временное решение, само собой. Эти тела слишком быстро портятся. Мне нужно что-то получше, чтобы собрать всю свою силу. 

\- Господи… - шепчет Стайлз, отползая на другой край койки. Но теперь, зная, он начинает замечать признаки. Видимо она перестала держать вид: ее глаза полностью затянулись бело-голубым, губы посинели, а кожа стала болезненного серого оттенка. Он видит синяки, расползающиеся под ее кожей – сине-багровые сгустки крови, которая застоялась на одном месте слишком долгое время.

\- Мне легко менять тела, - нежно шепчет она, - о, я конечно могу держать их живыми довольно долго, хотя в результате все они сдаются и погибают, а потом начинают разлагаться – гниют изнутри. Ты не представляешь, как это неприятно. 

\- Поэтому, тебе нужен Дерек, - понимает Стайлз, вынуждая себя не отводить взгляда. 

\- А ты правда умница, - подтверждает она, странно удовлетворенным тоном.

\- Ну и почему только супер-злодеи это замечают? – бормочет Стайлз.

\- Может, ты выбрал не тот путь? Потому что ты абсолютно прав. То есть, альфа оборотень? Это как Феррари в телесном мире, дорогуша. Конечно, я хочу его. И, ох, как он был изломан. Потерял всю семью, ну ты знаешь. Они должны быть сломаны, чтобы это сработало, понимаешь, иначе они слишком сильны, чтоб оставлять их в живых. 

\- Дерек не сдастся, - настаивает Стайлз, вспоминая проблески настоящего Дерека, под маской. Это никогда не была только она, до той самой ночи. 

\- Из-за тебя, - кивает она. - Но волк? С ним все гораздо проще. Это чистые инстинкты и все до последнего волчьи инстинкты Дерека, хотят тебя. Хотят тебя под ним, хотят кричащего, укушенного. Он никогда бы себе этого не простил, но он бы сделал это и стал бы моим. И ты тоже.

\- Почему же ты остановилась? – задает Стайлз вопрос, который волновал его все это время. Он был в ее власти, там в лесу. Он смог добежать до джипа, но она его догнала, вырвала водительскую дверь, руками Дерека, будто та была сделана из фольги. Она потянулась к его горлу, он знал, что это конец, у него хватило времени только чтобы…

\- Ты даже не осознаешь, что сделал, не так ли? – спрашивает она, внимательно глядя на него. – Магии по книгам не научишься. Ты думаешь, что тебя защитили символы? У них столько силы, сколько ты даешь им. У тебя либо есть это, либо нет. И если есть, то тебе не нужны эти жалкие трюки. Ты изгнал меня из Дерека, всего лишь выкрикнув его имя. Столько в тебе силы.

Стайлз помнит, как закричал, на самом деле сомневаясь, что он сможет докричаться. Дерека почти не осталось там, той ночью, весь контроль был у нее. Но он позвал его и Дерек просто остановился. Тогда Стайлз так нажал на педаль газа, что когда он глянул в зеркало, его уже не было видно. 

\- Поэтому ты меня боялась, - понимает Стайлз. – Но больше не боишься.

\- Ну, это тело уже мертво, - шепчет она, склоняясь к его уху. Он дрожит, хотя не чувствует ее дыхания. – Мне пришлось повысить ставки. Но даже ты не можешь изгнать меня из этого тела – тут нет никого, кроме старой доброй меня. А ты сам сказал, что ты не знаешь моего имени. 

\- Румпельштильцхен? – пробует Стайлз. 

\- Ты забавный, я это признаю, - смеется она. – Это единственная причина, почему я позволила тебе жить так долго. Я так надеялась, что тебя можно будет спасти. Если бы ты только предал Дерека, я могла бы заполучить вас обоих. Но ты не дашь мне просто взять его, а я слишком уважаю тебя, чтобы оставить в живых. 

\- Не то что бы уважать кого-то и оставить ему жизнь, было взаимоисключающими понятиями, - возражает Стайлз, - как насчет компромисса? Вроде: ты продолжаешь жить своей жизнью зомби-психиатра, я продолжаю посещать школу и заниматься странными внепрограммными вещами и мы клянемся никогда больше не встречаться? 

\- Я думаю, мы оба знаем, что для этого уже слишком поздно. Хотя, я удивлена. Ты такой умный мальчик. Ты должен был знать, что случится, если ты закроешь меня здесь вместе с тобой. Тебе стоило оставить меня снаружи. 

\- Может я не такой умный, в конце концов. 

Она наблюдает за ним мгновение, а потом смеется. 

\- О, но это же не так. Ты прекрасно знал, что я сделаю с ними, если бы я оказалась по ту сторону, твоего маленького заборчика, верно? Твой отец, твои друзья. Так что, вместо того, чтобы спасти себя, ты выбрал план, который спасет их всех. 

\- Мне кажется, ты меня переоцениваешь. Я не заглядывал так далеко.

\- Конечно нет, иначе ты бы заметил слабое место в своем плане, - говорит она, перекидывая одну ногу через него, садясь на него верхом. Одной ледяной рукой, она хватает и удерживает оба его запястья, когда он пытается сбросить ее. – Кто защитит их, когда ты умрешь? 

\- Держись от них подальше, - говорит он, каким-то образом справляясь со своим голосом. В кои-то веки, это звучит почти как серьезна угроза. – Или клянусь, я испробую на тебе свои теории о смертельных проклятиях. 

\- Это работает не так, - фыркает она. – Твоя магия существует только пока ты жив и как по мне, это ненадолго. 

Она ударяет его головой о поручень достаточно сильно, чтобы перед его глазами вспыхнули звезды. Он издает сдавленный вздох, пытаясь освободить запястья, но она продолжает неестественно сильно их сжимать. Не так сильно, как когда она была в Дереке, но достаточно, чтобы он понимал, что ему не освободиться. 

Она тянется к себе за пояс и вынимает уже окровавленный скальпель. 

\- Если это хоть немного тебя утешит, мне правда очень жаль, - говорит она. – Думаю, нам было бы весело, но Дерек не будет полностью сломан, пока ты не умрешь. 

\- Я бы не назвал это стерильным, - протестует Стайлз, - может мы обсудим альтернативы? Я никогда не был против удушения подушкой. 

Она улыбается ему, проводя скальпелем по его щеке, так легко, что он не оставляет пореза. 

\- Мне придётся сделать так, чтобы то, что от тебя останется, впечатляло, ты же понимаешь, - говорит она почти с сочувствием. – Посмотри на это с приятной стороны: зато это вернет Дереку его доброе имя. 

Стайлз знает, что если ей удастся воплотить задуманное, то Дереку будет гораздо хуже, чем в тюрьме. Хуже, чем если бы он умер. Так что, все сводится к этому - у него есть последний шанс изгнать ее. Однажды, хоть и случайно, он уже смог сделать это, не так ли? 

Он собирает в кулак всю свою веру в те слова, которые он читал, которые, как она утверждает, не могут ему помочь. Стайлз фокусирует свои мысли и верит в них, несмотря ни на что, потому что вера – самая важная вещь и в этом, он с ней согласен. 

Он не знает, смогло ли это сработать бы, потому что не успевает закончить заклинание. Его отец возникает в дверях. 

И стреляет ей прямо в голову. 

 

* Kellogg's - марка хлопьев.


	18. Она

Полицейские не всегда могут позволить себе предупреждать о своем выстреле. 

Нет, конечно этому учат: сначала ты должен выкрикнуть предупреждение и дать шанс сдаться. Вот только снайперы очень быстро забывают этот урок и до того, как стать шерифом, до того, как у него появился Стайлз, он был лучшим стрелком Бикон Хиллз. Они обязаны быть не замеченными, потому что большинство преступников, попытаются забрать заложников с собой, если дать им такой шанс. И единственный способ остановить их – убить, до того, как они тебя заметят. 

Так что, когда шериф оказывается на пороге палаты и видит скальпель приставленный к горлу его сына, его навыки берут верх. Он не целится в руку или даже сердце – он стреляет в голову. 

Это чистый выстрел. Он знает, что не промазал. У такого выстрела может быть только один результат. 

Но она не падает, как должна.

Скальпель выпадает из ее пальцев, но она все еще сидит прямо. Ее глаза широко распахиваются и она начинает судорожно кашлять. Он не понимает, почему она жива. Шериф держит ее на прицеле, но она не делает угрожающих движений. Он видит, как что-то черное сочится из ее раны и стекает по коже. 

Ее глаза ищут взгляд Стайлза, будто шерифа здесь даже нет, будто он не держит пистолет и она хрипло смеется.

\- Что ты сделал? Это не просто порох. 

\- Ты правда думала, что я оставлю своего отца без защиты? – тихо говорит Стайлз, но недостаточно тихо, чтобы шериф его не услышал. Стайлз на мгновение поворачивается к нему и смотрит виновато и напугано, прежде повернуться назад к ней. 

Она отшатывается, падает с койки и тут ему наконец удается ее рассмотреть.

\- Иисусе! - выдыхает Шериф, потому что она выглядит как труп, как что-то что вы можете встретить только на Хэллоуин или в фильмах ужаса. Ее глаза затянуты бело-голубой пленкой, кожа бесцветна, не считая все еще стекающей черной жижи. 

Стайлз садится и шериф прикусывает язык, чтоб не закричать ему оставаться на месте и не привлекать к себе ее внимание еще больше. 

Вместо этого, он продолжает держать ее на мушке, готовый выстрелить в любой момент, хотя он уже не уверен, что это может чем-то существенно помочь. 

\- Снова рябина? – спрашивает она почти спокойно, хотя тут же заходится в кашле. Мерзкая черная жижа начинает литься из ее рта.

\- И немного аконита, хотя я не уверен, что он особо воздействует на тебя, - отвечает Стайлз. – Мой собственный рецепт. Так сказать, сверхъестественный коктейль. 

Она пытается сделать шаг в сторону Стайлза и шериф дергается вперед, не сводя с нее пистолета. Стайлз выставляет руку и смотрит на него испуганно. 

\- Нет, - кричит он, - не входи в комнату! Пожалуйста, ты должен верить мне. 

Это разрывает ему сердце, но шериф вынужден проигнорировать его слова. Он никак не может остаться в стороне. 

\- Я доверяю тебе Стайлз, - говорит он, делая шаг, - но я не доверяю ей.

Женщина, впрочем, продолжает его игнорировать, будто он здесь не имеет никакого значения и только Стайлз имеет. Его пробирает дрожь от того, как она смотрит на его сына. 

\- Я знаю о чем ты думаешь, - шепчет она Стайлзу, - как близко я должна оказаться? 

\- Ты должен объяснить мне что происходит, сейчас же! – повышает голос шериф.

\- Хочешь я скажу ему? – спрашивает она. – Или покажу? 

\- Папа, - говорит Стайлз, не отрывая от нее взгляда, - Ты должен сделать кое-что для меня. 

Голос его сына слишком спокоен для этой ситуации и он не выглядит особенно впечатленным, что женщина с пулей в голове все еще на ногах и разговаривает. У него миллион вопросов, но шериф понимает, что бывают моменты, когда на вопросы нет времени. Иногда нужно просто принимать вещи на веру.

Поэтому, он просто говорит:

\- Скажи мне, что я должен делать. 

\- Выстрели в нее еще раз, - ровным голосом говорит Стайлз – на этот раз в сердце. 

Он не колеблется ни секунды. Она откидывается к окну, бросая растерянный взгляд на вторую рану. Стайлз использует ее отвлеченность, чтобы схватить забытый скальпель и перерезать все еще удерживающую его трубку капельницы. Но вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться, он делает шаг к ней и придавливает ее к полу, прижимая скальпель к ее шее. Они странно поменялись местами. 

\- Стайлз, что ты делаешь? 

\- Да, Стайлз, - шипит она, - что ты делаешь? 

Символы, которые были на груди Стайлза на тех фотографиях, появляются вновь, отчетливо светясь голубым светом, под его одеждой. 

\- Даже не думай, - рычит Стайлз и сердце шерифа сжимается. Он никогда не слышал такого тона у своего беспечного мальчика. – Ты никуда не уйдешь. 

Несколько черных набухших вен вокруг ее лица лопнули, а губы начали отставать от десен. Она не может быть человеком, отстраненно понимает вдруг шериф. И он не знает, какие могут быть альтернативы. 

\- Отойди от нее, Стайлз, - командует он, снова направляя пистолет на нее. 

\- Сейчас я – единственное, что сдерживает ее, - отвечает Стайлз все так же спокойно и сфокусировано, в не типичной для себя манере. – Но я хочу, чтобы ты не приближался, хорошо? Ты не должен касаться ее. 

\- И как долго ты думаешь удерживать меня? – смеется она, - Даже настолько ослабленную, ты не сможешь продержать меня долго. Ты сам еле держишься. 

\- Вообще-то, я думаю, что могу продержать тебя достаточно, - заявляет Стайлз и проводит скальпелем по своей ладони. 

\- Стайлз! – дергается шериф, но тот не смотрит на него, а просто отбрасывает скальпель в сторону. 

\- Ты сказала, что я не могу изгнать тебя, так? – спрашивает он, - Зато я могу запереть тебя там. Я надеюсь, что тебе нравится это тело, потому что ты уйдешь в землю с ним. 

Стайлз проводит пальцами по своей кровоточащей ладони и склоняется вперед. Он пишет странные символы на ее груди и делает это так, будто это знакомый ему язык. 

\- Подожди! – восклицает она и больше не смеется. Она пытается освободить руки, но Стайлз прижимает их коленями к полу. – Ты не хочешь этого. Я могу помочь тебе, Стайлз. Ты не представляешь, кем можешь стать с моей помощью. Чему я могу научить тебя!

\- Мне жаль, потому что для тебя это будет действительно отстой, - говорит ей Стайлз – Но думаю, ты была права тогда – слишком поздно для компромиссов. 

Потом Стайлз закрывает глаза, шепчет что-то и раздается громкий взрыв. Шериф видит, как Стайлза относит к противоположной стене, пока ударная волна не сбивает его самого. Он с трудом поднимается на колени. 

\- Стайлз! – зовет шериф. 

Он находит его сидящем у стены. Глаза Стайлза открыты и он напряженно смотрит на нее. Шериф прослеживает его взгляд и хмурится, потому что на ней нет ни следа той черной субстанции или крови Стайлза. Ее кожа все еще трупно бледна, но не отмечена ничем, кроме пулевых отверстий. 

На этот раз она не поднимается, но шериф не может больше верить здравому смыслу. Он склоняется над ней, проверить пульс. Ее кожа ледяная на ощупь. 

\- Нет! – кричит Стайлз и бросается к нему, отводя его руку. 

Он позволяет Стайлзу оттолкнуть себя, но ничего не происходит, кроме того, что символы, которые Стайлз нанес на ее грудь вспыхивают слабым красным свечением. Стайлз обмякает, опираясь на него и облегчённо прикрывает глаза. 

\- Кажется держится, – выдыхает он, будто шериф имеет представление, что здесь вообще произошло. 

\- Стайлз, - говорит он, утягивая сына в крепкое объятие, - Ты в порядке? Это было…

\- Я в норме, - говорит Стайлз, - Все в порядке. Она больше не сможет навредить нам.

Шериф закрывает глаза, чувствуя облегчение - большее, чем просто за этот день. У него такое ощущение, что пропасть разделяющая его и его сына, наконец исчезла. Секреты начали раскрываться и хотя он и не понимает их пока, по крайней мере, теперь он знает откуда начать. 

\- Это же не зомби апокалипсис, о котором ты меня всегда предупреждал, правда?

Стайлз смеется и обнимает его крепче. 

\- Нет, но это гораздо ближе к правде, чем ты мог бы предположить. 

\- Одержимость, значит? – спрашивает он, вспоминая урок истории от Эрики и светящиеся защитные символы на груди Стайлза. И тот факт, что все указывало на Дерека, но он каким-то образом был невиновен. 

\- Или можешь, - удивленно отзывается Стайлз, отодвигаясь. – Папа, прости что я лгал. Я не знал где она, я не знал, кому могу доверять. 

\- Это не имеет значения теперь. Все кончено, - мотает головой шериф, притягивая его назад, - Ты цел. 

\- Прости, - тихо говорит Стайлз и его голос срывается так, что это отзывается болью в сердце шерифа. – Я хотел тебе рассказать. Столько раз. Но я не знал как. Откуда начать. Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал про это все вот так. 

Шериф не уверен, что «это все» значит, но все начинает становиться на свои места. Стайлз справился со всем слишком умело, что бы это мог быть его первый раз. 

\- Я знаю. Но теперь ты расскажешь мне обо всем, - твердо говорит он. – Обо всем, Стайлз. 

Он чувствует, как Стайлз кивает ему в плечо. 

\- Это долго, - предупреждает он. 

\- Ничего, малыш, - говорит шериф, целуя его в макушку. – У меня есть время.

Он оборачивается на женщину на полу, поднимая Стайлза на ноги. Она не пошевелилась, но он готов поклясться, что ее мертвые глаза следят за ними, когда они идут на выход.


	19. Стайлз 10

\- Так что, я рассказал ему все, - говорит Стайлз и машинально трет ссадину, оставшуюся от иглы капельницы. – Ну, почти все. Я может упустил некоторые детали про то, как Скотт почти убил меня пару раз. Но серьезно, он и так разволновался. И давай признаем, что сейчас я в большей опасности умереть от скуки, пока Скотт разливается о своей несчастной любви к Эллисон, чем от чего-либо еще. Но я рассказал отцу обо всем остальном: про оборотней, и Питера, и… тебя. 

Стайлз замолкает и подтягивает колени ближе к груди, откидываясь затылком на холодный метал стены, прикрывает глаза. Его голова пульсирует слабой болью уже несколько дней. Он никому об этом не говорит, потому что чувствует, что у нее не биологическое происхождение. Он задумывается, существует ли такая вещь, как магическое истощение. 

\- В общем, я думаю, он в целом не плохо все воспринял, учитывая обстоятельства, - продолжает Стайлз, - Правда, теперь у него появился повод держать меня в больнице под постоянным контролем. Я должен был быть дома еще вчера, но они настояли на еще паре дней, из-за «волнения».

Он сдавленно смеется, проводя рукой по коротким волосам. 

\- Я знаю, смешно, да? Но я думаю, объяснять отцу, что это особо не отличалось от моих обычных будней, не самая лучшая идея, так что я даю ему покудахтать надо мной немного. Надеюсь, когда меня отсюда выпустят, он уже успокоится немного. 

Он косится на дверь, прежде, чем развернуться. 

\- Ты наверное спрашиваешь себя, что я делаю здесь, да? Ну, он отправился подтягивать все хвосты, так что я воспользовался этим и выскользнул. Но мне нужно вернуться, прежде чем это сделает он. Я просто хотел увидеть тебя, чтобы убедиться. 

Стайлз склоняет голову на бок, поднимая взгляд. 

\- Ты знаешь, так с тобой гораздо легче разговаривать. 

Ответа нет и не может быть, от тела, наполовину выдвинутого из металлического ящика в морге. Но ее мертвые голубые глаза все еще открыты. И если Стайлз наклонится ближе, он может увидеть слабое красноватое свечение от невидимых символов на ее груди. 

Он думает, что это ее способ трясти прутья клетки. 

\- Стайлз. 

Стайлз дергается, выпрямляясь, поднимая взгляд на Дерека, который стоит в нескольких метрах от него. Дерек вздрагивает, отчетливо ощущая всплеск страха, прежде чем Стайлз возвращает себе контроль над своим сердцем. 

Чертовы оборотни, со своими супер-чувствами, которые думают, что они все знают. 

\- Дерек, - говорит он, тяжело сглатывая, - что ты здесь делаешь? 

\- Я получил возмущенный звонок от твоего отца, - отвечает он. – Ты пропал из палаты и он подумал, что ты можешь быть со мной. Думаю у нас меньше десяти минут, пока он не вызовет спецназ для обыска больницы. 

Стайлз устраивает подбородок на коленях и закрывает глаза. 

\- Он вернулся слишком быстро. 

\- Он не хотел оставлять тебя одного надолго, - говорит Дерек, бросая взгляд на женщину. Она укрыта белой простыней, до средины груди и не выглядит опасной в таком виде. – Так это она? Думаешь, она еще там? 

\- Ну, ее нельзя убить. По любому известному нам определению смерти, она уже была мертва. Я просто привязал ее к этому телу, - говорит Стайлз. – Похоже, что это действует только потому, что я верю в то, что это действует. Но эта странная логика действует мне на нервы, так что я не собираюсь углубляться и анализировать это. 

Дерек смотрит на нее свирепо. Стайлзу кажется, что он пытается придумать способ, чтобы однажды все-таки убить ее. Стайлз вздыхает, потому что это тело - просто мертвый заложник, только и всего. Сопутствующий ущерб. 

Он не хочет думать, что бы ему пришлось сделать, если бы она не была уже мертва. Или если бы она была все еще в Дереке. 

\- Это не ее тело, - произносит он и Дерек переводит взгляд на него. – Ее звали Мэри Винтерс. Ей было всего двадцать семь. Наверное она была хорошим человеком. Ну то есть, я не знаю. Возможно, раз она выбрала работу, которая должна помогать людям. А теперь все будут думать, что она была какой-то сумасшедшей убийцей. 

\- Неудавшейся убийцей, - поправляет Дерек резко. 

Стайлз качает головой, не глядя на него. 

\- Они нашли Хейнса в кладовке. Она перерезала ему горло. 

\- Помощник шерифа? – спрашивает Дерек. 

Стайлз кивает. 

\- Я полюбил оставаться в отделении после школы, после того, как умерла мама. Хейнс всегда был добр ко мне. Научил меня как раскладывать пасьянс, - Стайлз сдавленно смеется. – Он говорил, что я безнадежен, но все равно всегда держал колоду карт для меня у себя в столе. 

\- Мне, жаль. – говорит Дерек, присаживаясь возле него. Он садится достаточно близко, чтобы коснуться, но не касается. 

\- Ты не сказал, что ты здесь делаешь, - Стайлз скосил на него взгляд. 

\- Твой отец…

\- Да, но ты то что здесь делаешь? - прерывает он. – Мой отец отпустил тебя почти сразу. Я думал, что ты придешь проведать меня, но нет, радиомолчание на чистоте Хейлов. А теперь, вот он ты, так что я спрошу еще раз. Что ты здесь делаешь? 

\- Я бы пришел раньше, но твой отец попросил меня не делать этого. Я хотел уважать его желания.

\- А как насчет моих? Они не особо важны, да? 

\- Я хотел прийти, Стайлз – твердо перебивает его Дерек – я просто не знал, что тебе сказать. 

\- Раньше тебя это не волновало, - замечает Стайлз. – Обычно, если ты не знал что сказать, ты просто смотрел на меня своим давящим взглядом. Да, вот таким. А я просто говорил за нас обоих. Так это работает для нас. Видишь? Тебе не нужно ничего говорить. Я просто скажу пожалуйста и мы продолжим жить дальше, как обычно, будто ничего не случилось… 

\- Ты думаешь, я пришел чтобы поблагодарить тебя? – срывается Дерек. – Я здесь, чтобы назвать тебя идиотом и предупредить, если ты сделаешь подобную глупость опять, то я убью тебя сам!

\- Вот поэтому ты должен оставить разговоры мне. Я думаю у тебя вполне может быть какое-то расстройство личности. 

\- Я серьезно, Стайлз, - говорит Дерек, срываясь на ноги и впиваясь в него яростным взглядом. – Тебя могли убить!

\- Почему это звучит как обвинение? Не то что бы я сам пригласил ее поболтать.

\- Это именно то, что ты сделал, - рычит Дерек. – Ты пригласил ее в лес, для встречи один на один. 

Стайлз делает паузу. 

\- О, действительно. Кажется, я так и сделал. 

\- О чем ты думал?! Что ты мог противопоставить ей… и мне, в одиночку? Если бы ты хотя бы позволил другим… 

\- Она могла их использовать, я не мог рисковать, - возражает Стайлз. – Я нашел ритуал в одной из книг Дитона, который мог освободить тебя. Думаю, если бы она не заставила остальных прийти, это сработало бы. Но мне пришлось отказаться от плана, когда вы все начали искать меня, чтобы я мог застать тебя одного. 

\- Это не было бы проблемой, если бы ты не пытался проделать все сам, - настаивает Дерек. – И ты точно мог бы сказать мне, после того, как она покинула мое тело. Когда я увидел тебя в больнице, ты не разговаривал со мной. Я думал, что это я сделал это с тобой!

\- Как я мог быть уверен, что ее больше нет? Она могла быть в любом из вас. Я проверил Лидию и Эллисон, но пепел остановил бы вас в любом случае. 

\- Тогда ты должен был сказать им.

\- И что бы это дало? Зная Лидию, она наверное имеет иммунитет против одержимости, но она не может использовать магию и не смогла бы остановить ее. А Эллисон, скорее всего, просто послала бы за тобой охотников, не проверяя одержим ты вообще, или нет!

\- Возможно, это и стоило сделать. У тебя была бы хоть какая-то поддержка. Это ты научил нас быть стаей, а сам не понимаешь, что ты ее часть.

\- Я понимаю, это правда! – выкрикивает Стайлз. – Ты думаешь, я бы сделал все это, если бы не думал, что это моя стая тоже? 

\- Но ты не доверяешь нам.

\- А должен? – спрашивает Стайлз, осторожно поднимаясь на ноги. – Скотт всегда бросает трубку, когда нужен мне, если он вообще поднимает ее. Остальные еще хуже, потому что я им друг только тогда, когда им что-то нужно. И то, едва ли. А ты… - Стайлз осекается. – Ты очень четко дал понять, что не доверяешь мне. Почему я должен доверять тебе?

Стайлз хватается за одну из ручек, теряя равновесие и Дерек оказывается рядом так быстро, что он не успевает даже моргнуть. Он прижимает Стайлза к стене, придерживая одной рукой за талию, не давая ему упасть. 

\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты важен для нас, да? – тихо спрашивает Дерек. – Без тебя, мы развалимся на части. 

\- Мы и так разваливаемся, - отвечает Стайлз, - Не важно, что я делаю. 

\- Ты всегда важен, - твердо заявляет Дерек, - и я тебе доверяю, но ты прав, что не доверяешь мне. 

Стайлз вздрагивает, когда холод метала за его спиной, просачивается сквозь тонкую больничную пижаму. Он чувствует жар руки Дерека, резким контрастом и ему тяжело сфокусироваться на словах. У него уходит долгая минута, чтобы понять их значение и он все еще не уверен, что верит им. 

\- Но ты никогда даже не…

\- Никогда не что? 

\- Она сказала… она сказала, что ты хотел меня укусить, - отвечает Стайлз. – Я знал, что она просто пытается выбить меня из колеи. То есть, ты ведь никогда даже не спрашивал, но она думала, что если заставит тебя…

\- Она не лгала, - говорит Дерек, - во всяком случае, об этом. 

\- О, - говорит Стайлз, сглатывая, - Это…

\- Все в порядке. Я знаю, что ты не хочешь. – тихо продолжает Дерек. – Поэтому я и не спрашивал. 

\- Не то что бы я не считал, что вы все офигенные, потому что так и есть. Просто… я знаю, ты вряд ли согласишься, но мне кажется, что так от меня больше проку. К тому же, из меня будет ужасный оборотень. С моей чувствительностью к ядовитому плющу, не стоит слишком много валяться в листве. И я не хочу проснуться с мертвым кроликом в зубах. Я люблю кроликов. В смысле, я люблю их в негастрономическом плане…

\- Стайлз, - прерывает его Дерек, хватая за плечи и слегка встряхивая. – Я бы никогда не обратил тебя, против твоей воли. Никогда. Я скорее умру. 

\- Нет. Нет, я знаю, - Стайлз глубоко вдыхает. – И теперь ты тоже.

\- Это не изменится, что бы не случилось... Но, я все равно почти сделал это.

\- Это был не ты, - говорит Стайлз, - это она.

\- Это была часть меня, - качает головой Дерек, - Должна была существовать слабина, чтобы она могла ее использовать. И я бы солгал, если бы сказал, что не хочу привязать тебя к себе каким-то образом. Это эгоистично, прости и может быть…

\- Вот только не смей сейчас говорить, что мы должны держаться подальше друг от друга, - возмущенно говорит Стайлз. – Это чушь собачья и ты это знаешь. Ты обратил Эрику и Бойда и они улизнули, как только ситуация стала накаляться. 

\- Спасибо, за ободрение, - сухо говорит Дерек.

\- Я не о том! Я не побежал! Тебе не нужно привязывать меня к себе, Дерек – это уже сделано. И не каким-то сверхъестественным императивом, а потому что это то, чего я сам хочу. Это то, что я могу предложить. У тебя нет стопроцентной гарантии и если это то, что тебе нужно, то знай, что так ты никогда никого не получишь!

Дерек комкает в кулаках его рубашку, аккуратно вдавливая его в стену из дверец. 

\- Может я именно этого и добиваюсь! Почему до тебя не доходит, что я опасен? – рычит он. – Эрика и Бойд поступили разумно, ты должен был бежать с самого начала. Люди которые мне дороги – умирают.

\- Я знаю, что ты потерял больше, чем возможно, но это все равно работает не так, - мягко говорит Стайлз. Он берет лицо Дерека в свои руки и заставляет их взгляды встретиться. – Люди просто умирают, вне зависимости от того, дороги они тебе или нет. 

Стайлз не уверен, кто из них потянулся первым, но внезапно они цепляются друг за друга, будто оба потеряют свой якорь, если расцепятся. Это не то что бы его первый поцелуй, потому что Эмма в третьем классе тоже считается, но это первый, который важен. 

Он размышляет, так ли чувствует себя Скотт с Эллисон, поэтому ли Стайлз исчезает для него, когда она входит в комнату. Потому что в этот момент Дерек внезапно становится для него всем. Время будто замирает на месте. 

И весь остальной мир просто исчезает. 

\- Мы не можем, - задыхаясь шепчет Дерек и реальность возвращается. Он упирается лбом Стайлзу в плечо. 

Стайлз думает, что это странно – насколько богато выражениями лицо Дерека, когда он их не прячет. Он думает, что может быть однажды, он сможет вытянуть из него даже настоящую улыбку, но он не уверен, что готов к этому. 

У него появляется ощущение, что это может быть точка невозврата. 

Но Стайлз никогда и не был особо хорош в соблюдении границ. 

\- Назови хотя бы одну причину, почему нет, - говорит Стайлз.

\- Ты дал своему отцу пули набитые аконитом, - отвечает Дерек. – О чем он поспешил уведомить меня. Много раз.

\- Хорошо. Назови две причины, почему нет?

\- Если я не верну тебя в палату в ближайшее время, он опять объявит облаву на меня. И проверит насколько хороши те пули.

\- Это не долгосрочная причина, - сообщает Стайлз, ухмыляясь. 

\- Сегодня мы ничего не решаем, - решительно говорит Дерек, прислоняя Стайлза к стене прежде, чем отстраниться. – Пошли. Я отведу тебя назад. 

\- Нет. Я никуда не пойду, пока ты не дашь мне слово.

\- Чего конкретно ты хочешь? – спрашивает Дерек, скрещивая руки на груди. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал, что не собираешься оттолкнуть меня, в какой-то надуманной попытке меня защитить. Ты сказал что доверяешь мне, так? 

\- Да, - говорит Дерек неуверенно, явно чувствуя подвох.

\- Тогда доверяй мне самому решать, чего я хочу, - запальчиво говорит Стайлз. – Верь мне, когда я говорю, что ты стоишь риска. 

\- Если ты действительно хочешь попробовать это, - говорит Дерек медленно, снова придвигаясь к нему. – Если хочешь попробовать быть вместе. У меня есть условие.

\- Назови его, - говорит Стайлз, уверенный в своей победе.

\- Мы расскажем твоему отцу.

\- Уже сделано, - уверяет его Стайлз. – Он знает все о моих маленьких волосатых друзьях, их чешуйчатых коллегах, злых духах и долбанутой семейке Эллисон. Я пересказал ему сокращенную версию событий.

\- Я имел в виду, что мы расскажем ему о нас, - уточняет Дерек.

\- С другой стороны, это как раз был максимум, который он может воспринять. Ты знал, что у него высокое артериальное давление? Мы можем ему рассказать чуть попозже. Примерно, когда мне исполнится тридцать. 

\- Стайлз, - укоряет его Дерек, - Ты важен для меня, он важен для тебя. Я не хочу, чтобы он продолжал считать меня плохим парнем. Прятаться по углам с несовершеннолетним тобой, вряд ли позитивно повлияет на мой имидж. 

\- Но мрачноватость и немножко сталкерства это и есть твой имидж! И ты ему очень соответствуешь! – возражает Стайлз. – Давай признаем, ты тусуешься на заброшенной станции метро с тремя подростками, назвать это респектабельным можно с большой тяжкой. Ты прячешься по углам с ними, почему же тебе не делать этого со мной? 

\- Ты другой, - произносит Дерек, придвигаясь так близко, что касается губами щеки Стайлза в не-то-что-бы-поцелуе. – Я хочу хотя бы раз сделать все как надо. 

Стайлз неосознанно тянется к нему, но Дерек выскальзывает как дым.

\- Приличный, ты мне не нравишься, - жалуется он.

\- Пошли, - мягко говорит Дерек и берет его за руку. 

Стайлз чувствует толчок в груди, делая шаг и обернувшись, замечает, что символы снова вспыхнули на ее груди. Он отпускает руку Дерека. 

\- Ты иди, я догоню.

Дерек хмурится, но потом кивает и Стайлз возвращается к телу, когда он отворачивается. Он смотрит в ее глаза и ему кажется, что они почти могут его видеть. 

\- Я знаю, что ты еще там, - говорит он. – Я думал, что тебе может быть интересно – я принял все, что случилось. 

Ответа нет, но голубизна ее глаз странно клубится, будто грозовые тучи под стеклом. Стайлз сжимает пальцы на дверце и символы полыхают ярко красным в ответ. 

\- Покойся с миром, психованная сучка, - говорит он, заталкивая ее на место и плотно закрывая дверцу.


	20. Шериф

Проблема Стайлза в том, что он хороший мальчик.

Шериф занимается тем, что сажает людей в тюрьму, так что он видел много нехороших подростков. В таких случаях, он всегда чувствует сожаление и неопределенную грусть, которую может ощущать только отец, но он делает свою работу. Он ищет доказательства и предъявляет обвинения.

Когда Стайлз и Скотт оказались в центре скандала с Уиттмором, он знал, что скажут люди: он не может справиться даже с собственным сыном.  
Правда в том, что если бы он допустил, хотя бы на секунду, что у Стайлза был злой умысел, если бы хоть тень подозрения его сына в жестокости, закралась в его мысли, он обошелся бы с ним жёстче, чем он когда-либо был с любым другим проблемным ребенком. 

Может он и не знал тогда всей подноготной, но в душе он верил, что Стайлз никогда не делал зла. Он всегда попадал в наибольшие неприятности, когда пытался кому-то помочь. Мать Стайлза была точно такой же.

Он всегда шутя называл Стайлза хулиганом, но на самом деле, это было не так. Он делал свою домашнюю работу без напоминаний, никогда не прогуливал школу, не курил, не принимал наркотиков. Он никогда не оставался где-то на ночь. 

Ну, по крайней мере раньше. 

Так что когда это началось, шериф дал слабину, позволил ему этот маленький бунт. Он не давил на него слишком сильно, потому что, если бы Стайлз совершенно выскользнул от него, что бы он делал? Стайлзу не требовалось говорить, что делать – чаще это Стайлз заботился о нем. 

Но сейчас настала его очередь.

Стайлз может быть сейчас дома, почти оправившийся, но шериф не собирается забывать, как близко он был к тому, чтобы потерять его. Пришло время заложить некоторые правила.

\- Я не понимаю, что тут происходит, - говорит Стайлз, выглядя искренне растерянным. Он переводит взгляд с Дерека на него и назад, будто идея о них двоих в одной комнате просто не умещается у него в его голове. 

\- Я пригласил Дерека на завтрак, - говорит шериф, - чтобы мы могли поговорить. 

Стайлз смотрит подозрительно и поворачивается к Дереку.

\- Не дай себя одурачить, - предупреждает он. – Это явно какая-то уловка, чтобы получить доступ к меню, без моего надзора. Не дай ему убедить тебя, что ему можно бекон. 

\- Завтрак будет тут, - заявляет шериф, прежде, чем Дерек успевает отреагировать, - и ты на нем присутствуешь. 

\- В таком случае, ты будешь есть овсянку, - тут же находится Стайлз, - и даже не думай про сахар. 

\- Сядь, - говорит шериф, указывая на стул рядом с Дереком. Стайлз приземляется на него и вздыхает. – У меня есть вопросы.

\- Но я тебе уже все рассказал! – негодующе восклицает Стайлз. – Нам правда нужно продолжать это мусолить? Почему бы не смотреть в будущее?

\- Стайлз, в твоей версии событий никто никогда не попадал в опасность, кроме, цитирую: «очень-очень плохих парней, на которых всем все равно плевать». Я должен знать правду и с чем мы имеем дело. 

Шериф наклоняется вперед, обращаясь к Дереку.

\- Мой сын в опасности? 

\- Нет! – выкрикивает Стайлз и одновременно с ним Дерек отвечает, - Да. 

Стайлз дергается на месте и шериф знает, что это значит, что он только что пнул Дерека под столом. Потом Стайлз улыбается ему, не так успокаивающе, как он наверное думает это выглядит. 

\- Опасность? – смеется он. – Что вообще такое опасность? Мы все в постоянной опасности, не нужно зацикливаться на этом. Я каждый день могу попасть под автобус или на меня может упасть рояль. 

Шериф приподнимает бровь.

\- Это ты пытался меня успокоить? Ты хочешь сравнить опасность оборотней с падающими роялями? Мы живем не в фильме Лорела и Харди*. 

\- Но ты не можешь отрицать, что это возможно! У соседей Джексона, наверняка обычная практика.

\- Я начинаю жалеть, что дал тебе остаться, - вздыхает шериф. – Послушаем, что хочет сказать Дерек? 

\- Дерек не особо по разговорной части, - встревает Стайлз. – Он из тех оборотней, которые предпочитают «говорить глазами», знаешь ли.

\- Стайлз, - произносит Дерек приглушенно, - заткнись.

Стайлз скрещивает руки и возмущенно смотрит на него, но как ни странно замолкает. Дерек проходится рукой по волосам, видимо собираясь с мыслями, а потом встречает взгляд шерифа.

\- Он в опасности, - признает Дерек, - как и другие. Я не могу это изменить, но я могу постараться изо всех сил, чтобы защитить их. Я пытался защищать их держась подальше, но они все равно становились мишенями. Я искренне верю, что вместе мы сильнее, чем по отдельности. 

\- Да, точно, - не сдерживается Стайлз, - и я им нужен! Я вроде как мозги операции. 

\- Я не знаю, что меня в этом ужасает больше, - говорит шериф. 

\- Стайлз очень… полезен, - признает Дерек неохотно и шериф четко слышит все, о чем он молчит. Он помнит, как наблюдал за своим сыном в той палате, спокойно и отстраненно ищущего способ остановить ту женщину. 

А потом он просто взял и сделал это. 

\- И… магические дела? – спрашивает шериф. – Я должен беспокоиться об этом? Мой сын превратится в Сабрину - маленькую ведьму? 

\- Эй, ну спасибо, - жалуется Стайлз, - почему все сравнивают меня с девушками?

\- Меня больше волнует часть, где «маленькая» и «ведьма», Стайлз. 

\- Я не ведьма! – возмущается Стайлз. – И даже не волшебник. Дитон говорит, что все это ошибочные термины!

\- Дитон? – переспрашивает шериф. – Ветеринар?

\- Да, он типа мой Джайлз, - отвечает Стайлз и нахмуривается, - ну супер, теперь я и сам это делаю. 

\- Ты не отвлечешь меня. Какое отношение ко всему этому имеет Дитон? 

\- Ты знаешь Сабрину – маленькую ведьму, но не улавливаешь отсылки к Джайлзу? – недоверчиво спрашивает Стайлз. – Тебе должно быть стыдно. 

\- Дитон помогает нам иногда, - тихо замечает Дерек и шериф поворачивается к нему, почти забыв, что он тоже присутствует. Стайлз иногда влияет на него таким образом и он уверен, что это полностью нарочно. – Иногда он тоже использует магию. 

\- Не то что бы я собирался летать по округе на метле. Поверь, я проверял, это не работает, - говорит Стайлз. – Я просто могу иногда делать что-то. Так чтобы вещи случались, если я очень сильно хочу. Это все. 

\- Это, - ошарашенно замечает шериф, - звучит как чертовски много, как по мне.

\- Не достаточно, - бормочет Стайлз, сползая на своем стуле, - потому что сейчас я бы хотел уметь исчезать.

Дерек сжимает его руку и суживает глаза, глядя на него. Он ничего не говорит, но шериф начинает понимать невербальный секретный язык, на котором этот человек общается с его сыном. Сейчас он явно говорит: даже не думай. 

Что плавно подводит его к следующему проблемному вопросу. 

\- Хорошо, - говорит он, - я принимаю, что большинство людей с которыми общается мой сын – оборотни. Мы можем поговорить о магических вещах и что такое Джайлз позже. Значит, осталось последнее. 

Шериф поворачивается к Дереку, полностью фокусируясь на нем. 

\- Какие твои намерения, относительно моего сына?

\- Намерения? – шокировано повторяет Стайлз. – Нет, папа, нет, давай вернемся к обсуждению моей жизни, которая всегда в опасности. Ты не представляешь себе. Я хочу сказать, однажды, например, я застрял с Дереком в бассейне часа на два… и это вероятно был не самый лучший пример, чтобы отвести твое внимание от этой темы.

Дерек бросает в сторону Стайлза еще один яростный взгляд и рот Стайлза захлопывается. Ловко. Дерек оборачивается к нему. 

\- Я хочу попросить у вас разрешение с ним встречаться, - произносит он, странно формальным тоном. 

Шериф никак не ожидал подобного и судя по выражению застывшего-в-свете-фар-оленя Стайлза, он тоже. 

\- Ты хочешь моего благословления, - говорит он. 

\- Да, - отвечает Дерек.

\- А если я тебе его не дам? 

\- Тогда, я отнесусь к вашему решению с уважением, - говорит Дерек, - пока Стайлз не станет достаточно взрослым, чтобы это было его решением.

\- Ага, с таким подходом, посмотрим захочу ли я тебя через пару лет, - смотрит на него исподлобья Стайлз. 

Шериф откидывается назад и наблюдает за Дереком. Он ему верит – может он и не способен уберечь Стайлза от опасностей сопряженных с дружбой с оборотнями, но если он скажет Дереку держаться подальше от его сына, ему кажется, что тот так и поступит. По крайней мере, насколько это возможно. 

Но он знает, что у него нет такого права. 

\- Тебе нужно не мое разрешение, - говорит шериф, - я доверяю выбору Стайлза. И если он хочет встречаться с тобой, то это ему решать. 

У Стайлза отваливается челюсть. 

\- Что? Серьезно? Так просто?!

Шериф улыбается улыбкой, которая заставляет Стайлза передернуться и даже Дерек слегка выравнивает спину, под его взглядом. 

\- О нет, не так просто. Будут правила. Три очень важных, среди прочих. И за их нарушение, будут следовать незамедлительные последствия. 

\- Мне не понравятся эти правила, правда? – морщится Стайлз. 

\- Я доверяю тебе, Стайлз, - говорит шериф, - но я знаю, как ты можешь потерять голову, помогая кому-то. Я должен был быть с тобой. Я не был, но я могу пообещать, что это изменится. 

\- Ты всегда был со мной! – не соглашается Стайлз.

\- Ты сражался со сверхъестественными существами посреди ночи! - взрывается шериф. – Тебя почти убили и все это случилось у меня под носом. 

\- Сэр, - начинает Дерек, но шериф мотает головой. 

\- Что сделано, то сделано, - говорит он. – Я знаю, что вы парни старались изо всех сил, но вы в этом больше не одни. Если что-то случится, я хочу об этом знать. Я не хочу чтобы вы разбирались с этим самостоятельно. Я доступно выражаюсь? 

\- Да, - кивает Дерек.

\- Хорошо, потому что это было правило номер один, - говорит шериф. – Правило номер два, Стайлз, я хочу чтобы ты был дома до одиннадцати в будни и до двенадцати в выходные. Я буду звонить домой, чтобы проверить, если буду на работе. И не пытайся меня обмануть – я узнаю. 

\- На счет этого. Понимаешь ли… - начинает Стайлз, но Дерек слегка сжимает его руку. 

\- Это звучит разумно, - говорит он. 

\- Я рад, что ты так считаешь. Потому что если одно из этих правил будет нарушено и мой сын пострадает, то я напомню, что у меня есть хороший запас аконитовых пуль, спасибо Стайлзу. 

\- Папа! – возмущенно вскидывается Стайлз.

\- Понятно, - говорит Дерек. – А третье правило? 

\- Не разбей его сердце, или ты еще пожелаешь, чтобы я тебя убил, - обещает шериф.

Дерек слегка кивает. 

\- Я обещаю, шериф, что буду защищать Стайлза, как только будет в моих силах. 

\- Милое заявленице, - фыркает Стайлз, - особенно, учитывая, что половину случаев, это я защищаю тебя. 

\- Даже от него самого, - кривится Дерек, - если будет возможно.

Шериф смеется, внезапно понимая, как они вообще-то подходят друг другу в конечном итоге. 

\- Тогда, желаю удачи. Я пытался это делать всю его жизнь. 

\- Окей, не то что бы это не было весело или не травмирующе, но как на счет двигаться дальше? – говорит Стайлз, резко подымаясь. – Кому-нибудь овсянки? 

\- Звучит заманчиво, - говорит шериф, хотя это и не так. 

Такая у них жизнь. Он дает Стайлзу позаботиться о себе и старается заботиться о нем. Он все еще не уверен, где в этом всем место Дерека, но шерифу всегда нравились хорошие загадки.

Он разгадает эту в итоге.

 

Конец.

 

* Лорел и Харди – американский комедийный дуэт 30-40хх. В фильме «Музыкальная шкатулка» (1932) безуспешно пытались затащить пианино на верхний этаж по лестнице. 

 

От переводчика: Ну вот и все, спасибо всем, кто читал! У этого фанфика есть еще полтора сиквела в том же духе, в два раза длиннее, чем этот текст. Если позволяет знание английского – обязательно их прочтите! Если нет, то оставайтесь на нашем канале. После некоторого перерыва я доберусь и до них =)


End file.
